


Возвращение домой

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue Missions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Returning Home" за авторством hjohn302.Фанфик начинается непосредственно с того места, где заканчивается "Афганистан приходит домой": Шерлок с Джоном приезжают на похороны капитана Эванса. Но события резко набирают темп, и вот уже Джон — за тысячи километров от Шерлока. В Афганистане. Там, где однажды чуть не потерял жизнь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Returning Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713339) by [hjohn302](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjohn302/pseuds/hjohn302). 

Закончив разговор с миссис Эванс, Джон обменялся негромкими словами с парой военных и зашагал по траве к ожидавшему его Шерлоку. Не в силах о чем-то говорить, Джон просто кивнул, и они вместе зашагали к выходу с кладбища.  
Джон услышал, что его окликают по имени, и остановился, поймав Шерлока за рукав пальто. Он вытянулся по стойке "смирно" и отдал честь догнавшему их полковнику Харрисону.  
Полковник тоже отдал честь Джону.  
— Вольно, капитан Ватсон.  
Шерлок наблюдал за ними с расстояния пары шагов.  
— Сэр, — проговорил Джон, прячась за военным официозом.  
— Капитан, у меня к вам просьба. Машина ждет у ворот, — произнес полковник.  
У Джона слегка напряглись плечи, а руки за спиной сжались в кулаки, выдавая мгновенно возникшую настороженность.  
— Можно спросить, куда мы едем, сэр? — уточнил он.  
— Можно, — полковник жестом показал идти следом. — Мы едем на встречу с одной персоной нашего правительства. Собственно, мне говорили, что время от времени он сам наше правительство и есть.  
Шедший за ними Шерлок что-то пробурчал себе под нос, и Джон опустил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
— Я же сказал ему оставить нас в покое, — простонал Шерлок. — По крайней мере, на сегодня. Прости, Джон. Не думаю, что мне удастся предотвратить твое похищение.  
Полковник Харрисон приостановился и повернулся к нему.  
— О да, мистер Холмс был довольно настойчив. И капитан Ватсон не единственный, кого, как вы говорите, сейчас "похищают". Предполагается, что вы едете с нами.  
— Я достаточно часто вижусь со своим братом и не имею ни малейшего желания его сегодня лицезреть, большое спасибо, — с отвращением заявил Шерлок.  
— Возможно, вы измените свое мнение, сэр. По нашему общему мнению, ваши глаза и способности будут чрезвычайно полезны в деле, которым мы сейчас занимаемся, — сообщил Харрисон.  
— О чем вы говорите, сэр? — Джон сосредоточенно смотрел на полковника, который, глядя на него, явно раздумывал, сколько информации сейчас можно сообщить Джону.  
— Давайте поговорим в машине, если вы не против, — наконец сказал Харрисон. — Это разговор лучше вести хотя бы в относительно конфиденциальной обстановке.  
Другие присутствовавшие на похоронах гости уже тоже потянулись к выходу, и троица ускорила шаг. Выйдя за ворота, они забрались в ожидавшую их машину. Шофер влился в трафик, и полковник Харрисон, не дожидаясь вопросов, заговорил.  
— У нас есть видеозапись атаки, снятая с вертолетов, которые должны были забрать отряд. Запись прошла максимальное улучшение и очистку. Кроме того, мистер Холмс сумел достать спутниковые снимки на время нападения, плюс двенадцать часов до и после. Нам требуется как можно больше людей, которые смогут не только проанализировать то, что произошло и разобраться в причинах, но и попытаться определить, куда увезли Уилкинсона и Мюррея.  
— Вы же сказали, что их ищут! — воскликнул Джон, от беспокойства за друга отбросив всю военную субординацию.  
— Так и было, Джон... Но спасательная команда не нашла ничего, кроме тупиков и старых пустых укрытий. Командование... у них есть сомнения... стоит ли отправлять новые поисковые отряды и рисковать жизнью солдат. Я убедил их не прекращать поиски еще неделю, — пояснил Харрисон.  
Шерлок видел, как тот все пристальней и напряженней смотрит на Джона.  
— Вы же _знаете,_ что после двух недель шансы найти их живыми или мертвыми резко снижаются.  
— А _вы_ знаете, что они могут оставаться в живых и дольше этого времени. Есть подтвержденные случаи, — яростно бросил Джон и отвернулся к окну, пытаясь восстановить самообладание.  
Шерлок не смог определить, какие эмоции мелькнули на лице друга, прежде чем тот "закрылся", но было очевидно, что реакция Джона волнует так же и полковника Харрисона. Он, тревожно хмурясь, продолжал наблюдать за Ватсоном и отвлекся лишь, когда заметил на себе взгляд Шерлока.  
Весь оставшийся путь полковник сохранял молчание, и Шерлок не смел нарушить тишину. Он хорошо понимал, что никакие его слова не утешат Джона. А тот весь остаток пути сидел, отвернув от него голову — с жесткой прямой спиной и сжимая лежащие на коленях руки.

* * *

Прибыв в офис Майкрофта, Шерлок изумился произошедшим здесь переменам. Казалось, речь шла о подготовке военного вторжении. По всей комнате были расставлены огромные мониторы, на которых бесконечно прокручивалось какое-то видео. Так же здесь появился большой стол, на котором были разложены всевозможные карты той местности, где произошло нападение.  
Шерлок прислонился к ближайшей стене и стал смотреть, как Джон с полковником Харрисоном подходят к Майкрофту. Джон по-прежнему был собой, и даже стрельнул улыбкой в сторону Шерлока, когда заметил, что тот на него смотрит, но так же в нем словно выступил и другой слой. В свой полной парадной форме из-за похорон, с прямой как палка спиной, Джон излучал уверенность. Из-за напряжения последних дней его лицо по-прежнему выглядело чересчур бледным и осунувшимся, но синие глаза смотрели живо и с полным вниманием, активно вбирая все то, что творилось вокруг.  
Шерлок пересек комнату, присоединяясь к своим спутникам, и до него донеслись слова Майкрофта:  
— Вы еще ему не сказали?  
— Нет, сэр. Не было возможности сказать что-то, кроме того, что они с вашим братом должны посмотреть наше видео, — признаваясь в этом, полковник Харрисон выглядел несколько не в своей тарелке, но больше ничего не сказал, несмотря на подошедшего Шерлока.  
— К этому определенно есть что добавить, — Майкрофт жестом показал на сдвинутые в угол кресла.  
Когда все расселись, Майкрофт продолжил:  
— Полковник Харрисон обратился ко мне с просьбой помочь в поисках Уилкинсона и Мюррея. Деликатно выражаясь, он счел, что ситуация требует более бережного отношения и комплексного подхода. Кроме того, он знал, что я обладаю доступом к ресурсам, которые армия не может для себя задействовать.  
Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся Джону.  
— Мне известно об этой части вашего прошлого, Джон. Как и о вашей дружбе с капитаном Мюрреем. Я предполагаю, что вы захотите принять участие в том, что будет касаться его вызволения.  
Джон отрывисто кивнул.  
— Правильно предполагаете. Итак, что у вас есть, и что вы хотите, чтобы мы сделали?

* * *

После этих слов, все четверо принялись за работу. По прошествии пяти часов Джон с полковником Харрисоном сняли с себя кители, ослабили галстуки и, закатав рукава, склонились над разложенными на столе картами, сопоставляя их со спутниковыми снимками и записью видеотрансляции.  
Шерлок работал с братом, не затевая язвительных перепалок. Что бы там другие ни думали, детектив всегда знал, когда подколки лучше отложить в сторону. И сейчас как раз был такой случай.  
В точное время атаки, спутников над нужным местом не присутствовало, но они прошли над ним примерно через сорок пять минут. Проанализировав все данные и экстраполировав, в каком направлении могли уйти повстанцы, Шерлок с Майкрофтом сумели очертить наиболее вероятную область, куда могли увести пленников.  
Джон стоял перед одним из больших экранов и, не обращая внимания на сотрудников, которые постоянно входили и выходили, периодически принося новые данные, медленно листал спутниковые снимки. Внезапно он напрягся и обратился к сотруднику за ближайшим компьютером. На снимке медленно, хоть и с потерей разрешения, стала различима группа людей в движении. И, судя по их местоположению, было в высшей степени вероятно, что это именно те, кого они ищут.  
После этого дело сразу пошло на лад, и к концу пятнадцатичасовой работы нон-стоп, они были уже на девяносто процентов уверены, что знают, где боевики держат Уилкинсона и Мюррея.  
Джон рухнул в кресло и с силой потер усталое лицо. К нему присоединился Шерлок и протянул сэндвич и кофе. Джон поблагодарил его, и механически жуя, стал наблюдать за снующими вокруг сотрудниками, не упуская при этом из виду полковника Харрисона, который в данный момент говорил по телефону со своим начальством.  
— Чего мы ждем? Если мы уже знаем, где их держат, почему все затормозилось? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Потому что обстановка на месте начинает накаляться, — Джон жестом показал на заваленный картами стол и поднялся на ноги, не выпуская из рук кофе. Шерлок поднялся следом, и Джон показал на одну из карт. Небольшая область на ней была обведена красным.  
— Вот здесь, по нашему предположению, держат пленников. Синие точки внутри и снаружи — места, где у нас имеются информаторы. И прежде чем начать действовать, нам надо дождаться от них кое-какой информации. Информаторы должны уточнить активность повстанцев в районе той небольшой гряды. Горы там буквально изрыты пещерами, и мы надеемся, что информаторы смогут вычленить сектор с самой большой активностью. Именно там практически наверняка держат пленников, — объяснил Джон.  
Как только мы получим нужную информацию, то сразу приступим к организации спасательной миссии. Нужно будет подобрать размер группы и собрать подходящих ребят с подходящими навыками, которые будут понимать друг друга на уровне интуиции. Это жизненно необходимый залог успеха, — Джон провел рукой по волосам. — Нам нужно подготовиться по полной; только так мы сможем спасти ребят и не потерять никого из команды.  
По мере поступления информации, мы будем собирать бойцов из разных отрядов и свозить их на базу передового развертывания, которая ближе всего к тому месту, где держат пленников, — Джон улыбнулся.  
И Шерлок заметил в глазах друга то, что ему совсем не понравилось. Обычная теплая синева сменилась холодным расчетом. Глаза друга сузились, и Шерлок практически видел, как в его голове прокручиваются многочисленные варианты развития ситуации.  
Джон продолжил, не зная о наблюдениях Шерлока:  
— Как только мы соберем всех, кого нужно, то сразу начнем разработку стратегии и поднимем всех на ноги.  
— Джон... — Шерлок старался перебороть неприятное предчувствие. — Почему ты говоришь "мы"?  
Он настороженно посмотрел на друга, который вздохнул и оглядел комнату.  
— Пойдем со мной.  
Джон отошел в сторону и уселся в кресло, которое стояло в относительно уединенном углу помещения. Шерлок опустился в соседнее, страшась того, что он знал, должен сейчас услышать.  
— Пока ты тут ненадолго выходил, я попросил полковника Харрисона об услуге. Он будет возглавлять спасательную миссию — в последний раз вернется к этой специфике прежде, чем перейти на новую должность. Его отряду требуются доктор и снайпер. Робертс тоже попросился в группу. Во время атаки он получил ранение, но легкое, и уже полностью вернулся в строй.  
Джон вскинул руку, не давая другу возразить.  
— Я попросил разрешения участвовать в этой миссии, Шерлок. Перед демобилизацией я провел много времени именно в этой местности. Да, может, с моего присутствия и прошло уже почти восемнадцать месяцев, но я был свидетелем кое-каких вещей... засекреченных, Шерлок... и обладаю уникальным опытом и знаниями, которые могут оказаться сейчас очень полезны.  
— Ты... ты не можешь этого сделать. Сейчас ты гражданский. Ты не можешь просто взять и вернуться на войну, — прошипел Шерлок, стараясь не привлекать к ним внимания.  
— Я знаю, — на лице Джона отразилось спокойствие, какое бывает после трудно давшегося решения. Шерлок чувствовал, что все начинает проясняться, и изо всех сил пытался отрицать значение этого взгляда, значение принятого другом решения. — Поэтому я и попросил полковника Харрисона над этим поработать. И еще поговорил с Майкрофтом: попросил подергать за ниточки, чтобы меня в качестве одолжения на время миссии восстановили на службе.

* * *

Джон с печалью смотрел, как Шерлок идет прямиком к Майкрофту. Разговора братьев он не слышал, но вполне представлял, что Шерлок говорит брату насчет его "вмешательства" не в свое дело. Он видел, как помрачнело лицо друга, а глаза засверкали молниями, когда тот понял, что не может изменить нарастающую волну событий.  
Ни на кого не глядя, Шерлок резко отвернулся от брата и направился к Джону. Тот весь подобрался, но Шерлок просто прошел мимо и, громко хлопнув дверью, стремительно вылетел из кабинета.  
Джон плюхнулся в кресло, и опустив голову на опертую в подлокотник руку, закрыл глаза. Ощутив рядом чье-то присутствие, он, не открывая, глаз произнес:  
— Полагаю, это было ожидаемо.  
— Согласен, доктор Ватсон, — Майкрофт опустился в кресло, которое до этого занимал Шерлок. — Он за вас беспокоится. Честно говоря, насколько мне известно, вы — первый друг Шерлока за всю его жизнь.  
Джон с удивлением посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
— Вообще? Никаких друзей детства или приятелей-одноклассников?  
— В детстве он был очень умным и энергичным мальчиком, всегда полным смеха и экспрессии. Ему было интересно буквально все, и я учил его всему, чему только мог. Когда он достиг школьного возраста, отец нанял для него гувернеров. И с этого времени Шерлок стал несколько сдержанней. А оказавшись в школе, он обнаружил, что понятия не имеет, как влиться в социум. Его дразнили и третировали, и он замкнулся еще сильнее, "разведясь" со своими эмоциями. В университете жестокость сокурсников ничуть не улучшила ситуацию, и только ее отполировала. Он всегда шагал по жизни один, Джон. До сего времени.  
Несколько минут они провели в молчании: Джон обдумывал то, чем с ним поделился Майкрофт. Это было намного больше, чем он рассчитывал получить, спрашивая о предыдущих друзьях Шерлока. Но ответ определенно помог ему лучше понять друга, что, вероятно, и было целью откровенности Майкрофта.  
Его размышления прервал полковник Харрисон, подошедший с такой выправкой, что Джон сразу поднялся на ноги и отдал честь. Внутри у него все напряглось в ожидании.  
Полковник Харрисон отдал честь в ответ и заговорил:  
— Капитан Джон Ватсон, настоящим предлагаю вам полное официальное восстановление на службе в Королевском армейском медицинском корпусе и приписку к Пятому Нортамберлендскому стрелковому полку на все время миссии по спасению капитана Мюррея и лейтенанта Уилкинсона. Вы принимаете назначение?  
— С полным сознанием и полным согласием, я принимаю это временное восстановление на военной службе, полковник Харрисон. Благодарю, сэр, — ответил Джон.  
Они вновь отдали друг другу честь, и полковник ушел. Оставшийся на месте Джон, однако, заметил уголком глаза какое-то движение, и обернувшись, увидел Шерлока, стоявшего в дверях офиса. Его побледневшее лицо отражало потрясение и неприкрытые эмоции, но потом в попытке защитить его "маска" вновь вернулась на место.  
Джон шагнул к нему и ухватил за рукав, чтобы тот вновь не сбежал, и не отводя взгляда, негромко позвал через плечо:  
— Майкрофт, здесь есть какой-нибудь кабинет, где я бы мог поговорить наедине с Шерлоком?  
— Да. По коридору направо, вторая дверь слева.

* * *

Оказавшись в вышеозначенном кабинете, Джон прошел к двум креслам, что стояли друг против друга, и опустившись в одно, показал Шерлоку на другое:  
— Сядь, пока не свалился.  
— Я не обязан подчиняться вашим приказам, капитан, — осклабился Шерлок. — Я не под вашим командованием.  
Да, все серьезнее, чем он думал.  
— Шерлок, я тебе не приказываю. Я прошу тебя, как своего друга, сесть и поговорить со мной.  
Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул, но сел напротив. Его лицо было словно маска, излучающая высокомерие. Но Джон понимал, что за этой маской прячется огромный спектр эмоций, большей частью происходивших из страха.  
— Шерлок, я должен туда поехать. Ты же понимаешь: я должен сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь Биллу. И если бы на его месте был ты, я бы поступил точно так же. Ты же это понимаешь?  
Лицо Шерлока отразило явное сомнение. Джон покачал головой.  
— Я сделаю абсолютно все, что только возможно, чтобы вернуться к тебе в целости и сохранности, — мягко попытался объяснить он. — Ты мой лучший друг.  
Видя, что тот не воспринимает его слова, Джон уперся локтями в колени и закрыл лицо руками. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Шерлок не станет удалять его слова, эти минуты, а сохранит их в Чертогах для дальнейшего рассмотрения.  
Вздохнув, он пробормотал:  
— Никакие мои слова не убедят тебя в верности или необходимости моего решения. Если ты не хочешь это понять, никто не сможет тебя заставить.  
И он продолжил, изо всех сил стараясь убедить друга прислушаться:  
— Считаешь ты, что я поступаю правильно, или не считаешь, но мне нужна твоя поддержка и помощь. Я знаю, что ты не можешь поехать со мной, но мне нужно... — он снова вздохнул и на мгновение остановился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Я ужасно устал, и мне надо выспаться перед отъездом, но мне нужно, чтобы ты знал...  
Он снова остановился, и потом с напором продолжил:  
— Я хочу вернуться, Шерлок. Сюда, в Лондон, на Бейкер-стрит, к тебе и нашей вечной погоне за преступниками. Всему тому, что сейчас — моя жизнь. Не армия, не еще что-то. То, что сейчас происходит — лишь аберрация¹, а не смена жизненной парадигмы. Шерлок, пожалуйста. Я...  
Джон еще сильнее опустил голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. У него болело сердце за друга. Другого выражения не подберешь. Хотелось как-то успокоить Шерлока — ведь это была для него неизведанная территория, но Джон не знал, что сказать.  
У него и без того голова шла кругом. Он не был уверен, что справится — что действительно готов к этой миссии и сможет выполнять свои обязанности в команде...  
Круговорот мыслей прервала опустившаяся на плечо рука. Джон расслабил пальцы, которыми он, как оказалось, вцепился себе в волосы, и подняв взгляд, обнаружил, что Шерлок подтащил свое кресло так близко, что они теперь сидели почти колени в колени. И, судя по лицу друга, тот изо всех сил пытался облечь в слова то, что думал.  
Шерлок уронил руку обратно на колени и прочистил горло:  
— Я знаю, почему ты испытываешь потребность лично отправиться искать Мюррея. Я могу это понять... я думаю. Но я не понимаю, почему для этого нужен именно ты. Я не сомневаюсь, что в КАМК² можно найти другого подходящего доктора или еще кого-нибудь с соответствующими навыками, а не тебя.  
Джон расстроено покачал головой.  
— Хотел бы я понимать, сколько можно раскрыть тебе информации. В отсутствие пока особого разрешения приходится перестраховываться. Понимаешь, есть вещи, которые мне известны в силу того, что они были в моем присутствии — определенная информация, которая может понадобиться для этой миссии. А Мюррей знает еще больше меня. Он не просто медик и снайпер. И его нужно спасти, прежде чем его сломают или убьют.  
— О, — выдохнул Шерлок. — _О!_ Ты тоже... собирал информацию. Ты говорил, что ходил с Мюрреем в селения, и он именно этим занимался, когда его схватили.  
Джон посмотрел на друга, ощущая его тихое восхищение.  
— Без комментариев  
Шерлока слегка потеплел лицом, в его глазах светилась гордость за Джона.  
— Мне все равно не нравится, что ты должен лично туда отправляться.  
— Я знаю. Но кажется, Майкрофт нашел способ, как нам быть друг с другом на связи.  
— О чем ты? — живой взгляд Шерлока заблестел интересом.  
— Я не успел тебе рассказать. Майкрофт достал для меня и полковника Харрисона парочку мини-камер. Они крепятся к краю шлема, а прилагающийся к ними миниатюрный микрофон — к шлемовому ремню. Аккумуляторная батарея и передатчик будут за плечами, под бронежилетом. Сигнал будет передаваться по специальной линии спутниковой связи, и ты сможешь получать от нас аудио и видео все время миссии.  
Хотя ты не сможешь со мной говорить, — предупредил Джон, — но сможешь все слышать, и видеть то, что буду видеть я.  
— А почему не сделать двустороннее аудио? — надулся Шерлок.  
— Во-первых, я не смогу сосредоточиться, если у меня над ухом постоянно будут твои комментарии! — засмеялся Джон. — А во-вторых, во время миссии я буду на личной радиосвязи с полковником Харрисоном. Ему необходимо иметь бесперебойную возможность отдавать приказы отряду, а самой команде — получать персональные указания, кому и где находиться и как действовать. В отсутствие возможности вербальных команд мы будем переходить к жестам, — объяснил Джон.  
Пока я буду на базе или в дороге, мы сможем писать друг другу смс, и таким образом поддерживать связь, — Джон улыбнулся при виде чуть посветлевшего лица Шерлока. — Но тебе придется демонстрировать максимум приличного поведения, ведь ты будешь проводить много времени в обществе своего брата. О выходе с базы нас оповестят где-то за час или того меньше. Так что, когда позвонит твой брат или я пришлю смс, тебе придется поторопиться.  
Шерлок вздохнул и встал, подтянув на ноги и самого Джона.  
— Полагаю, я смогу с этим справиться. Хотя не уверен, что сможет Майкрофт. Я хоть сейчас готов оккупировать его кабинет и прожить в нем до самого твоего отъезда.  
Джон придушил смешок, и они двинулись назад по коридору к вышеупомянутому кабинету.  
— Уверен, он по достоинству оценит столь тесное и прямое общение со своим братом.  
— О нет, — Майкрофт взглянул на них с намеком на священный трепет. — Могу я спросить, что происходит?  
— Сомневаюсь, что вы захотите знать, — ответил Джон, и они с Шерлоком обменялись взглядами. Внезапно их обоих накрыло волной незамутненной усталости, и они беспомощно прыснули.

* * *

— Джон, я не могу...  
— Майкрофт. Это поможет мне его поддерживать, пока меня не будет. Всего один человек. Тот, кому я доверяю. — Джон яростно посмотрел на старшего Холмса. — Ему однозначно будет тяжело во время моего отсутствия. И вы это понимаете не хуже меня, учитывая его сегодняшнюю реакцию.  
— Если вас за этим поймают... или если информация о вашей миссии куда-нибудь просочится, я буду отрицать этот разговор, — предупредил Майкрофт.  
— Разумеется. Я понимаю, как это работает — и намно-ого лучше, чем вы себе представляете, — ответил Джон, убирая в карман устройство, которое передал ему Майкрофт.  
Старший Холмс окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
— Интересно. Да, полагаю, вы на это способны, — Майкрофт еще с минуту пристально изучал Джона. — Вы полны сюрпризов, доктор Ватсон.  
Джон только улыбнулся, попрощался с Майкрофтом и направился к выходу, попутно перехватывая вышагивающего по комнате Шерлока.  
Они вдвоем покинули кабинет и вышли на улицу, где небо только-только начинало сереть слабыми лучами рассвета. Джона накрыло осознанием, что фактически они проработали весь день и всю ночь, и он ссутулился от настигшей его огромной усталости.

* * *

Добравшись до дома и немного урвав столь необходимого сна, Джон почувствовал себя почти человеком. И уболтал Шерлока на ужин с Лестрейдом. Грег приехал в тот же вечер и привез с собой индийской еды на вынос.  
Покончив со своей порцией, инспектор посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого и потом поинтересовался:  
— Итак, вы, двое, в чем дело? Вы оба напряжены до предела и, кажется, едва можете усидеть на месте. Что случилось?  
Джон жестом показал ему на диван, а сам устроился в своем кресле, и вытащив из кармана небольшой черный аппаратик, кинул его Шерлоку, взгромоздившемуся на спинку своего кресла. Тот с легкостью поймал подношение, осмотрел его и, слегка улыбнувшись, кинул назад Джону.  
Джон переключил на аппарате тумблер и поставил устройство на столик рядом с собой. Он объяснил, что прибор глушит любые подслушивающие устройства, и добавил:  
— Никто не давал мне разрешения рассказывать тебе то, что я собираюсь рассказать. Я готов рискнуть, потому что необходимо, чтобы ты знал о происходящем. Но информация категорически не должна пойти дальше. Тебе нельзя никому рассказывать то, чем мы сейчас с тобой поделимся.  
Всеми своим видом излучая беспокойство, Грег кивнул и пообещал, что ни скажет ни единого слова.  
Джон выложил все, что касалось его бывшего спецназовского отряда, захвата Мюррея и Уилкинсона, и будущей высылки спасательной группы, которую собирали на поиски. А потом "бросил бомбу", сообщив, что его самого временно восстановили на службе, чтобы он тоже смог присоединиться в миссии.  
Оправившись от потрясения, Грег засыпал его вопросами, и Джон постарался на все ответить, выкладывая свои представления о том, что будет, начиная от временных сроков и заканчивая собственно самой группой.  
— Мне пока не давали разрешения рассказывать, зачем я нужен в команде, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что происходит.  
— Почему?  
— Из-за меня, — вмешался Шерлок.  
При виде озадаченного лица Грега, Джон засмеялся:  
— Ты прав, но только отчасти. Грег, во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, куда и для чего я уехал. Представляю твою реакцию, если что-то случится, а ты узнаешь обо всем постфактум. Ты мне точно устроишь небо в алмазах.  
И во-вторых, меня не будет добрые две недели, может, чуть больше. Все зависит от того, в каком состоянии мы найдем Мюррея и Уилкинсона. Я останусь с Мюрреем, пока его состояние не стабилизируется. И может случиться, что ему придется побыть какое-то время на передовой базе, прежде чем его можно будет перевезти в полноценный госпиталь в "Кэмп Бастионе"³.  
— О нет! Ты собираешься оставить меня с ним один на один? — шутливо простонал Грег.  
Джон расхохотался при виде их лиц с Шерлоком.  
— Да, прости, друг. Все о чем я прошу — займи его чем-нибудь, чтобы к моему возвращению Бейкер-стрит все еще стояла на месте!  
Грег тоже прыснул, и даже Шерлок умудрился слегка хихикнуть, хотя и продолжал ворчать, что он не ребенок и дом точно не спалит.  
Ближе к ночи провожая Грега до двери, Джон вышел с ним и остановился у порога.  
— Слушай, если кто-то тебя спросит, просто скажи, что я поехал навестить однополчанина. Не надо лгать, просто приукрась правду, — усмехнулся Джон.  
— Это-то я могу. Но ты хотел сказать еще что-то, верно? — спросил Грег.  
Джон кивнул, его лицо посерьезнело.  
— Ему нелегко это принять, Грег. Я не хочу, чтобы он был при этом один. Первые дни после моего отъезда он, возможно, и захочет одиночества, потом он заляжет на дно вместе с Майкрофтом, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть видеохронику, которую мы будем передавать. Но после ему, вероятно, понадобится человек, с которым можно будет поговорить. Или который заставит это сделать. Или займет его чем-то... я не знаю.  
Грег положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Джон, я восхищен тем, что ты делаешь. Я сглажу углы, чтобы тебе было куда возвращаться. Это я тебе обещаю.  
— Спасибо, Грег.  
Они по-медвежьи обнялись и, напоследок хлопнув друг друга по спине, расстались. Джон вернулся в дом, чувствуя, что лежащая на плечах тяжесть стала немного легче.

* * *

Спустя три дня Джон осознал, что вышагивает меж зданий "Кэмп Бастиона", Гельмандская провинция, Афганистан. В только что выданных новеньких армейских берцах, в полевой форме и оспреевском⁴ бронежилете с защитным шлемом, Джон ощущал, что снова чувствует себя солдатом. А ощущение перекинутой через плечо снайперской дальнобойной винтовки и оружия в портупее только усиливало впечатление.  
Ехал до базы он в парадной форме, но сейчас она лежала в рюкзаке вместе с другими его вещами. В рюкзаке, который был в данный момент при нем, поскольку пребывание в "Кэмп Бастионе" предполагалось настолько коротким, что не оставляло времени даже на сон и отдых.  
Всю первую половину дня он провел на различных встречах с вышестоящими офицерами, потом заново знакомился с разными частями базы, включая госпиталь, и вот к полудню он уже стоял на аэродроме в ожидании лейтенанта Робертса и полковника Харрисона.  
Ощутив загудевший в кармане мобильник, Джон опустил на землю рюкзак, поставил рядом винтовку и сам прислонился спиной к стене. Вытащив телефон, он разблокировал экран и ухмыльнулся при виде пары сотен сообщений в истории своего общения с Шерлоком.  
Джон перешел к последнему и захихикал.  
**У нас кончилось молоко. Ш**  
**Что ты с ним сделал? Ш**

**Я же купил тебе коробку перед самым отъездом! Как его может уже не быть? Д**  
**Возможно, миссис Хадсон его позаимствовала. Я не мог так быстро его допить. Ш**  
**Где ты сейчас? Ш**  
**Жду на аэродроме. Нас по оказии перебрасывают на оперативную базу к месту сбора отряда. Д**  
**Уже не самолет. Отсюда только вертолеты летают. Отбываем где-то через 20 минут. Скорее всего, не смогу ответить тебе до вечера. Д**  
**Сколько времени это продлится? Ш**  
**От шести до семи часов, считая с данного момента. Д**  
**...**  
**Ты можешь продолжать мне писать, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, почему я не отвечаю. Что это не потому, что появились какие-то проблемы. Д**  
**...**  
**Шерлок? Д**  
**...**  
**Ладно. Когда мы приземлимся на базе, я кину тебе сообщение, что мы приземлились. Но на большее времени не будет, пока я не встречусь с нашей командой и не выясню предстоящие нам задачи. Д**  
Джон остановился, делая паузу подольше. Он понимал, что Шерлоку трудно все это осознать. Тот настолько не привык к настоящей дружбе, что ему было тяжело даже просто охватить концепцию, что Джон может дружить еще с кем-то и не подвергать опасности их дружбу. Эта неуверенность, казалось, сквозила во всех смс детектива.  
Джон поймал себя на том, что постоянно напоминает Шерлоку: он вернется домой. А то Шерлок явно находился под впечатлением, что Джон может в любой момент передумать и остаться в Афганистане.  
Наконец мобильник вновь вибрировал.  
**Мы можем поговорить до вашей отправки? Ш**  
**Я имею в виду, действительно поговорить. Не в смс. Ш**  
Джон удивленно вскинул брови. Это что-то новенькое. Шерлок терпеть не мог разговоры по телефону. И везде, где только можно, предпочитал смс. Решив немного разрядить обстановку, Джон набрал ответ и нажал кнопку "отправить".  
**И кто будет платить по счету? Ты или Майкрофт? Д**  
Он так и чувствовал, как где-то на полпути к южному полушарию закатили глаза.  
**Гарантирую, что мой дорогой брат покроет траты. Ш**  
Джон чуть не фыркнул, нисколечки не сомневаясь, что вышеупомянутый "дорогой брат", как минимум, частично читает их переписку.  
**Когда тебе позвонить? Ш**  
**Давай лучше я. Я смогу узнать свой распорядок и все планы, только когда прибуду на базу. Д**  
**Я сначала скину тебе смс и постараюсь дать фору на случай, если Лестрейд вызовет тебя на дело. Д**  
**Такого не будет. Я не стану брать никаких дел — в ближайшие дни, как минимум. Ш**  
**Уверен, что это очень разумно? Тебя же наверняка уже снедает скука. Д**  
**Еще нет. Ш**  
**Шерлок, прибыла моя оказия. И полковник Х с лейтенантом Р подъезжают. Я позже тебе напишу. Д**  
**Джон... Удачи. Ш**  
**Спасибо. Д**  
**Со мной **__**_все будет _****в порядке. Д**  
Отправив это сообщение, Джон перевел телефон в беззвучный режим и убрал во внутренний карман одежды.

* * *

Тем же вечером в окружении команды, с которой ему предстояло отправиться на полевое задание, Джон осознал, что его очень впечатляют эти люди, которых самолично отбирал полковник Харрисон. Каждый в команде знал из нее еще, как минимум, двоих-троих, так что несмотря на то, что отряд только-только был сформирован — да еще специально для этой миссии, в нем уже царил значительный дух товарищества. Они все прошли общие инструктажи и с удовольствием вместе поужинали (настолько, насколько можно было с удовольствием поужинать в захламленной палатке).  
И вот сейчас ребята разбрелись кто куда: кто — писать электронные письма, кто — в последний раз покурить, а кто — уже устроиться на ночь. Джон выскользнул из палатки на ночной воздух, наконец-то переставший отдавать жаром. Он скинул Шерлоку короткую смс, что сейчас найдет тихое местечко и позвонит.  
И, наконец устроившись поудобнее, набрал номер друга. После многократных щелчков и краткого молчания, в трубке слегка зашипело, и Джон услышал голос.

* * *

— Джон.  
— Привет, Шерлок. — Джон удивился, насколько чистой оказалась связь.  
— Вероятно, к этому причастен мой брат, — сообщил Шерлок, даже на таком расстоянии прочитав мысли Джона.  
Тот издал легкий смешок и со вздохом устроился поудобнее.  
— Где ты? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Сижу на земле, прислонившись спиной к валуну на краю лагеря. И да, я все еще в его границах, в бронежилете и шлеме, и при оружии. — Шерлок в другом конце вздохнул. — А ты где? Как обычно, на диване?  
— На самом деле, я на своей кровати. Хочу приватности, и я практически уверен, что у Майкрофта нет здесь камер. К тому же, для гарантии я включил на время звонка то устройство, которое он тебе выдал. Оно глушит любые "жучки".  
Шерлок не говорил ничего особенного, но его голос выдавал другую историю. Он слишком старался, и Джона ни капли это не обмануло.  
— Последние пара недель у нас выходят нелегкие, — пробормотал Джон, врезаясь в сердце проблемы.  
Трубка на мгновение умолкла, и потом Джон услышал тихое:  
— Да. Нелегкие.  
— То, что я рассказал тебе о своем афганском прошлом и о том, что произошло в Баскервиле, задело тебя глубже, чем ты готов был признать, да? — спросил Джон, практически не сомневаясь в ответе.  
— Да, — еще один тихий ответ. — Я не ожидал от себя такой сильной реакции. Ни на что из этого.  
Джон ничего не ответил, понимая, что Шерлоку нужно время, чтобы облечь в слова столь редко признаваемые им эмоции  
— У меня... у меня никогда не было лучшего друга. Я давно, очень давно ни за кого не тревожился, — голос Шерлока как будто ослаб.  
Эти слова лишь подтверждали то, что говорил Джону Майкрофт, но тот знал, что Шерлоку нужно высказать это самому, своими словами. И еще он понимал, что поделившись своим прошлым, он мог придать другу смелости тоже приоткрыть душу.  
— У меня были друзья в школе и университете, но это были просто приятели, с которыми можно было потусоваться. Билл Мюррей стал мне первым настоящим другом... до тебя. Он и сейчас мой друг, а ты — мой лучший друг, — сообщил Джон, не оставляя простора для толкования.  
Он услышал вздох Шерлока, сильно смахивающий на вздох облегчения. Джон улыбнулся, а Шерлок неторопливо заговорил. Открываться по телефону было легче, чем лицом к лицу.  
И слушая то немногое, что друг рассказывал о своем прошлом, Джон чувствовал, что у него болит сердце за юношу, которого так плохо понимали всю жизнь. Он был одинок и в душе, и в жизни. И это начало меняться только после того, как он встретил Джона.  
И сейчас Шерлок боялся, что потеряет его, и не хотел снова оказаться один.  
О нет, он не говорил, конечно, так прямо, так многословно, но им с Джоном редко требовалось говорить друг другу именно _все_. Они умели читать подтекст, даже когда их соединяла лишь телефонная линия.

* * *

Джон обнаружил, что слушает Шерлока с закрытыми глазами. Он раскрыл веки и, взглянув над собой, практически ахнул.  
— Джон? Что такое? — в голосе Шерлока послышались нотки паники.  
— Шерлок... я и забыл. То есть, я знал, как великолепно бывает здесь небо, но совсем забыл, каково оно ночью.  
— О чем ты? — с растущим любопытством спросил Шерлок.  
— Звезды, — выдавил Джон, благоговейно глядя на раскинувшуюся над головой красоту.  
— Опиши мне их, Джон.  
— М? Серьезно? — удивился тот такой просьбе.  
— Афганистан долгое время занимал большую часть твоей жизни. Узнавать о нем — значит узнавать и о тебе. Он помог сформировать твой характер, — объяснил Шерлок.  
Джон расплылся в широкой ухмылке.  
— Звучит странно похоже на санти...  
— Заткнись, Джон, — оборвал его Шерлок, но с теплом в голосе, так сильно контрастирующим с самими словами.  
Джон хихикнул и откинулся на грязный песок, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на звезды. Слова сами потекли с его языка.

* * *

За тысячи километров от него Шерлок откатился от подушки, которую сжимал во время разговора о своем прошлом. Он чувствовал себя измотанным и опустошенным, столько времени облекая в слова все то, что когда-то пытался удалить или убрать подальше от освещенных мест в Чертогах.  
Но одновременно он испытывал облегчение, сознавая, что он все-таки попытался. Как ни удивительно, но было... приятно... знать, что есть человек, которому он может доверить о себе больше, чем кому-либо. Он знал, что с Джоном все, чем он поделился, будет в безопасности.  
А попросив Джона описать Афганистан, он прямо почувствовал его удивление и недоверчивость к тому, что Шерлоку это может быть интересно.  
Он услышал, как на другом конце меняет свое положение Джон, и сам того не зная, отзеркалил его — тоже лег на спину, подложив под голову руку, и уставился в потолок. В комнате было еще светло — часовой пояс Джона опережал Лондон, и Шерлок закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше представлять то, что ему описывали.  
Сколько бы он ни высмеивал писанину друга, тот определенно имел словесный дар. Шерлок кожей ощущал жар пустыни и вздымающуюся над ней неровную гряду гор. Бегущая вдоль речной долины узкая лента зелени и поля, целые поля маков вставали перед глазами, словно Шерлок их видел воочию.  
Потом Джон начал описывать ночное небо — чистейшее черное бархатное пространство с крохотными блестящими звездами, и бледный сноп света — Млечный путь, обрамленные темными абрисами скал и холмов.  
Шерлок услышал, как у Джона снова перехватило дыхание.  
— О, Шерлок, — произнес он во второй раз за вечер.  
— Что? Что ты видишь?  
— Луна восходит. Она оранжевая, потому что еще очень близка к горизонту, и освещает пока только вершины холмов на востоке. И она совсем молодая, тоненький месяц. Я... хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты мог увидеть все своими глазами, — в его голосе прозвучали жалобные нотки.  
— Я знаю. Но ты так описываешь, что я действительно словно все вижу. И это огромная редкость для меня, как ты знаешь.  
Джон слегка хихикнул, и Шерлок осознал, что из его груди невольно раздаются такие же звуки.  
Шерлок дал им обоим минуту или две тишины, и потом спросил:  
— Мы сможем еще завтра поговорить?  
Он услышал, как Джон вздохнул, и страшась неотвратимого отказа, попытался сразу пойти на попятный.  
— Неважно. Это необязательно. Просто идея...  
— Нет, Шерлок, перестань, — прервал его Джон. — Я хочу с тобой поговорить. Не в том дело. Просто завтра нам надо еще раз тщательно прошерстить всю возможную информацию, разобраться со всеми картами и планами, плюс проверить всю личную экипировку. А после этого запланирован максимально возможный для послеобеденного отдых — до самого вечера.  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, слушая, как Джон снова меняет положение.  
Тот сильно понизил голос и заговорил значительно тише.  
— У нас нет точного время отбытия — оно зависит от погоды, облачности, передвижений врага и еще многих факторов. Но предварительно, мы выступаем сразу после полуночи — чтобы после доставки в зону десантирования у нас было еще два с лишним часа на то, чтобы пешком добраться до места назначения до того, как начнет светать.  
— О ... — с облегчением выдохнул Шерлок.  
А потом его сотрясло дрожью, когда он осознал реальность, о которой говорил Джон. В первый момент он решил, что его запоздало трясет от мысли, что Джон, возможно, не хочет с ним разговаривать (чертовы сантименты). Но сейчас, когда до него дошла истинная причина, он уже не был уверен, что ему хоть сколько-то стало легче.  
— Ты сможешь завтра вообще мне писать? — спросил он.  
— Точно не знаю. Не хочу ничего обещать. Я просто не знаю, сколько у меня будет времени. Но я возьму мобильник с собой и, скорее всего, смогу написать тебе перед попыткой поспать.  
Шерлок отметил, что голос друга звучит устало.  
— Когда начнутся последние приготовления, мы с полковником Харрисоном наденем камеры, включим их и протестируем. Надо убедиться, что Майкрофт получит чистый сигнал, — продолжил тот прежде, чем Шерлок успел вставить хоть слово. — После чего снова их активируем, когда уже сядем в вертолеты, и не будем выключать до самого возвращения обратно на базу. Но у нас есть протокол: перед уходом на задание всю личную электронику оставляем на базе. Так что мой мобильник останется лежать на моей койке, пока я не вернусь.  
— Я понял, Джон. Спасибо, что сказал мне, — Шерлок помедлил, не желая прощаться, но заставил себя думать не о себе, а о друге. — У тебя усталый голос. Вряд ли ты много спал со времени своего отъезда. Иди, тебе нужен отдых.  
Он услышал громкий и отчетливый зевок Джона, и усмехнулся.  
— Думаю, теперь отрицать уже бесполезно! — засмеялся друг. — Ладно. Наверное, мне действительно пора идти, — в его голосе слышалось такое нежелание это делать, что Шерлок испытал облегчение. Теперь он знал, что не единственный, кому не хочется вешать трубку.  
— Слушай, не только у меня усталый голос. Не хочешь тоже попробовать подремать, раз уже ты в кровати? — предложил Джон. — Ты часто спишь в неурочное время, так что это не должно сильно сбить тебе сон.  
— Я попробую. Так, по крайней мере, быстрее пройдет время, — уступил Шерлок.  
— Давай. Ну тогда... доброй ночи, Шерлок.  
— Доброй ночи, Джон.  
Шерлок с сожалением отключился. Он осознал, что соскучился по Джону сильнее, чем предполагал, но живой голос друга принес ему небольшое облегчение.  
Со вздохом Шерлок перекатился на бок, сунул мобильник на прикроватную тумбочку и поставил его на зарядку. Потом он принял сидячее положение ровно настолько, чтобы стянуть с себя халат, снова лег и, натянув теплое одеяло до самого подбородка, зарылся лицом в подушку. Вспоминая голос Джона и как тот с открытым благоговением описывал ночное небо, Шерлок незаметно "уплыл" в звездное "море", покой которого нарушали картины Афганистана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Аберрация — отклонение от нормы; ошибки, нарушения, погрешности (лат. aberratio «уклонение, удаление, отвлечение», от лат. aberrare (лат. ab- «от» + лат. errare «блуждать, заблуждаться») — «удаляться, отклоняться»). (c) Википедия  
² КАМК — Королевский Армейский Медицинский Корпус. В оригинале RAMC — The Royal Army Medical Corps.  
³ Основная военная база Великобритании в Афганистане. Находится на северо-востоке Лашкаргаха, столицы провинции Гильменд и включает в себя 2 палаточных лагеря, аэродром и полевой госпиталь  
⁴ Фирма Osprey — британский поставщик и разработчик бронежилетов для британской армии. Помимо этого занимается и вытуском туристического снаряжеиния для гражданских.


	2. Chapter 2

Шерлок открыл дверь кабинета Майкрофта и метнулся взглядом к висящим на стене двум мониторам, один из которых как раз "ожил". На экране появилось лицо Джона, и Майкрофт потянулся в карман за мобильником.  
По кабинету пронеся голос полковника Харрисона:  
— Камера работает?  
— Майкрофт должен сразу скинуть мне смс, — послышался откуда-то позади голос Джона — А, вот оно. Работает, сэр, но нужно слегка наклонить камеру вниз.  
Полковник Харрисон понизил голос до шепота.  
— Как чувствительность микрофона?  
Большие пальцы старшего Холмса запорхали над клавиатурой мобильника, и Джон ответил:  
— Похоже, уровень отличный. Давайте теперь включим мою и тоже протестируем.  
Тотчас ожил и второй монитор, отобразив руки и лицо полковника Харрисона, который устанавливал камеру в шлем Джона. После такого же теста на качество звука и изображения снова послышался голос Джона.  
— Хорошо. Теперь мне надо проверить, есть ли у меня все необходимое для миссии, и я пока выключу камеру. Включу ее снова, как только мы сядем в вертолет и отправимся к месту назначения. И... хм... Шерлок, да, я не могу тебя слышать, но я знаю, что ты там. Спасибо тебе, — Джон кашлянул. — Так. Ладно. До скорой встречи.  
Видео и аудио с его камеры оборвались. Камера полковника Харрисона работала еще восемь минут, после чего тот ее тоже выключил ради экономии батареи. Но все эти восемь минут она показывала исключительно Джона.  
Была ли это работа Майкрофта, или полковник Харрисон сам проявил инициативу, но Шерлок не собирался упускать возможность понаблюдать за другом.  
Он, не отрываясь, смотрел, как Джон рассортировывает свои медицинские принадлежности, консультируется с другим медиком из команды и набивает вещами рюкзак. Шерлока поразило, сколько всего Джону удалось туда запихнуть. Потом друг разобрал свою снайперскую винтовку, тщательно почистил каждую составляющую и собрал все заново.  
Наконец экран все-таки почернел, и Шерлок вздохнул. И сел на кабинетный диван лицом к мониторам. Он точно не знал, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем связь снова возобновится, но собирался воспользоваться этой паузой и даже последующей переброской отряда, чтобы отдохнуть. Он хотел быть бодрым и сосредоточенным все то время, которое будет пребывать в этом состоянии Джон. После их ночного разговора Шерлоку удалось поспать всего несколько часов, потом он снова поднялся и стал бродить по квартире.  
Подошла Антея и сгрузила на ближайший столик сэндвич, пару бутылок воды и чашку горячего чая. Она вышла из кабинета, а Шерлок, сузив глаза, глянул на брата.  
— Я предположил, что тебе захочется отдохнуть до начала миссии. Еда этому поможет. После нее тебе будет легче длительно сохранять бодрость и концентрацию, — сообщил тот.  
— Мне не надо, чтобы со мной нянчились, — предупредил Шерлок.  
— Даже и не мечтал. Я просто делаю то, о чем меня попросил доктор Ватсон. Он сообщил, что ты какое-то время здесь пробудешь и попросил проследить, чтобы у тебя были еда и сон на случай, если ты сможешь ими воспользоваться.  
Пусть Майкрофт вроде и говорил правду, но выглядел он при этом все равно высокомерно и самодовольно.  
Шерлок скрежетнул зубами, подавляя естественное желание сделать наперекор — проигнорировать предложенную еду и отдых. Но оказалось, что достаточно вспомнить прощальные слова Джона, и он сумел перебороть сильнейшее желание придушить брата. Он нужен Джону здесь, нужен "слушающим через плечо", так сказать. И он не станет рисковать потерей этой возможности, ввязываясь в мелочный спор с Майкрофтом.  
— У меня есть дела в других местах. И я планирую немного поесть и отдохнуть до того, как начнется миссия.  
Направлявшийся к двери Майкрофт остановился около него.  
— Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься о Джоне. Я пытался его отговорить, но он был непреклонен. Однако я делаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы он вернулся домой.  
Что-то в тоне брата сбило терзавшее Шерлока напряжение. Словно сорвалась растянутая до предела резинка.  
Детектив уронил плечи, перестал сопротивляться желанию закрыть глаза и едва заметно кивнул:  
— Я знаю. — И услышав, как брат переносит вес, собираясь уйти, он прошептал. — Спасибо, Майкрофт.  
Шаги брата на мгновение замерли, потом снова возобновились, но вместе со звуком открываемой двери Шерлок услышал:  
— Пожалуйста.  
Минут через десять Шерлок снова открыл глаза и заставил себя выпить чаю и съесть сэндвич. Потом он сбросил обувь и свернулся на диване калачиком лицом к мониторам.  
Он обхватил себя руками и подумал о друге, который был сейчас так далеко. В те минуты за камерой, не зная, что на него смотрят, тот казался настолько "на своем поле". Такой Доктор, занимающийся медикаментами, и такой Солдат, разбирающий-разбирающий свое оружие.  
Эти начала Защитника и Целителя были очень сильны в Джоне, и Шерлок не раз испытывал их на себе. Теперь же какое-то время это место займет другой человек. Это вызывало... странное ощущение. Шерлок продолжал ломать голову над своей реакцией на участие Джона в миссии. В тот раз, когда они проговорили целую ночь и Джон делился пережитым в Афганистане, Шерлок не чувствовал ничего особенного. Его не беспокоило, когда Джон рассказывал о своих друзьях. Сейчас было иначе, и он никак не мог определить, что именно.  
Раздраженно фыркнув, Шерлок плюхнулся на спину и заставил себя закрыть глаза. Мозг не желал успокаиваться, и Шерлок заставил себя на чем-нибудь сосредоточиться, поставить перед мысленным взором картину, которую можно было бы изучать снова и снова. Раньше, когда он не мог уснуть, это иногда срабатывало. Но в этот раз разница состояла в том, что самой яркой картиной оказалось для него лицо Джона, разбиравшего свою винтовку. Шерлок всматривался в лицо и руки друга, подмечая его сноровку и сосредоточенность, и еще мириад прочих деталей. В конце концов Холмс ощутил, что все вокруг начинает туманиться и позволил себе ускользнуть в сон.

* * *

Несколько часов спустя Шерлок вновь "всплыл на поверхность". И еще не открывая глаз, осознал, что голова его покоится на подушке, а сам он накрыт мягким одеялом. Шерлок моргнул; в комнате была полутьма, и он осознал, что единственный источник света — это два больших монитора на стене. Трансляция шла в режиме "ночного видения", отчего все предметы в комнате отдавали зеленью.  
Шерлок рывком сел, схватил со столика бутылку воды, щелчком открыл ее и разом ополовинил, после чего повернулся к брату. Майкрофт был рядом — сидел в плюшевом кресле, положив ноги на оттоманку, и работал за ноутбуком, изредка поглядывая на экраны, дабы убедиться, что там ничего не изменилось.  
— Где звук? И почему ты меня не разбудил? — раздраженно спросил Шерлок.  
— В данный момент там только шум вертолетов. Когда камеры включили, Джон сообщил, что разговаривать они не собираются, поскольку шум лопастей будет слишком громким. И он оказался прав. Как только они взлетели, мне пришлось отключить звук. Впрочем, мои люди его мониторят, так что если мы что-то на экране и пропустим, они нас уведомят.  
Майкрофт поднял взгляд от телефона и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Что же касается того, почему я тебя не разбудил, то ты ни разу не шевельнулся с того момента, как я накрыл тебя одеялом и подложил под голову подушку. Я решил, что раз ты при этом не проснулся — как и при включении камер, то надо попытаться продлить твой сон насколько возможно. Впрочем, я собирался скоро тебя будить. Они уже должны подлетать к зоне десантирования.  
Не зная, что на это ответить, и непривыкший к такой предусмотрительности брата, Шерлок просто кивнул и встал. Слегка потянувшись, он обогнул диван и прошел через потайную дверь в отдельный санузел. Умывшись, Шерлок почувствовал себя немного бодрее, и вышел как раз в тот момент, когда в трансляции включили звук.  
На заднем плане все еще раздавался громкий шум лопастей, но Шерлок видел, как члены группы один за другим выпрыгивают из вертолетов, приземляются внизу и бегут в укрытие. Полковник Харрисон был уже на земле, так что Шерлок переключился на вторую камеру и ее глазами увидел, как Джон выпрыгивает и с перекатом приземляется. Камеру на минуту заволокло поднятой пылью, пока Джон добирался до укрытия за какими-то камнями.  
Шерлок вновь опустился на диван, глядя, как отряд быстро самоорганизуется и начинает свой двухчасовой поход.

* * *

Гора была буквально пронизана извилистыми тоннелями. Природные проходы соединялись между собой расщелинами, которые расширяла уже рука человека. Естественные ходы существовали не одну тысячу лет, а рукотворные — несколько человеческих поколений. Ни разу не запечатленные на бумаге, их схемы передавались от отца к сыну, или близким друзьям. Туннели представляли собой либо уходящие в глубину петли, либо проходы, которые заканчивались тупиками или пустыми пещерами.  
Будучи знаком лишь с теми ходами, что брали свое начало в другом выходе на поверхность, Джон постепенно расстраивался все больше и больше. Пусть даже они начали поиски со знакомых ему туннелей, он не мог быть уверен, что боевики именно здесь прячут Мюррея и Уилкинсона. Или что он сможет найти их пещеру, основываясь на своем предыдущем опыте.  
Джон подавил вздох — отправленная на разведку пятерка только что вернулась, отрапортовав, что уткнулась в тупик. В данном тоннеле было несколько ответвлений, и они, в основном, кончались маленькими природными пещерками и тупиками. Чем дольше группа здесь задерживалась, тем ниже были их шансы выбраться отсюда живыми. И так пробиваться пришлось с боем, но они смогли устранить врагов тихо и не дать им поднять тревогу.  
Джон обернулся к Робертсу и спросил шепотом:  
— Сколько уже?  
Тот мгновенно ответил:  
— Шесть часов сорок три минуты.  
Джон кивнул, посмотрев на полковника Харрисона. Тот отдал приказ сделать небольшой привал, чтобы перекусить и утолить жажду.  
Джон быстро сжевал энергетический батончик и убрал бутылку с водой обратно в рюкзак. Желая размять ноги, он встал и сделал несколько шагов в сторону. И внезапно замер.  
Робертс ощутил его движение — или точнее, отсутствие такового в обратном направлении.  
— Кэп?  
Джон вскинул руку, заставив его мгновенно умолкнуть. Он сделал еще шаг и задержал дыхание, надеясь что звук, который, как ему показалось, он слышал, повторится еще раз. Слегка повернув голову, Джон напряженно прислушался, и уже собирался повернуть обратно, как снова услышал.  
По воздуху поплыл тихий стон, окончившийся сдавленным всхлипом.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажите, что мне не чудится, — выдохнул Джон. — Где. Где же ты? Давай, дай снова тебя услышать.  
Полковник Харрисон, Робертс и несколько человек двинулись было к нему, но застыли на месте, услышав явно человеческий стон. Джон медленно пошел вперед, но перед перекрестным туннелем остановился, проверил, что тот чист, и только затем двинулся дальше. Но чем дальше он уходил вглубь, тем тише становился стон, поэтому Джон вернулся и молча показал жестами влево и вправо.  
Группа ждала его на перекрестке. Джон осторожно двинулся влево, и звук снова стал исчезать. Для гарантии Джон сделал еще несколько шагов, и звук исчез совсем. Джон вернулся тем же путем и отрицательно покачав головой, двинулся в правый рукав туннеля. Звук стал громче, а потом Джон обнаружил маленькое ответвление — узкий спускающийся ход, который шел в глубь горы.  
Вернувшись к своим, Джон рассказал, что обнаружил. Выложив все возможные варианты, полковник Харрисон уточнил:  
— Вы уверены, что стон издает реальный человек? Это не может быть какая-то запись в петлевом тоннеле, чтобы заманить нас туда?  
Джон задержал дыхание и снова прислушался.  
— Нет, не могу сказать, что я уверен на 100%. Но звук слишком сильно варьирует и временами начинает напоминать бормотание. Оно слишком тихое, чтобы можно было разобрать слова, но я не думаю, что это запись, сэр. В туннелях невозможно определить, откуда точно идет звук, и насколько мы близки к источнику, но он явно идет оттуда. — Джон махнул рукой назад — на последний туннель, в который он углублялся. — И чем скорее мы на него пойдем, тем ближе сможем подобраться к Мюррею и Уилкинсону, сэр.  
Полковник Харрисон кивнул, быстро приняв решение.  
— Хорошо, будем идти на звук столько, сколько сможем его слышать, и будем надеяться, что не пожалеем об этом. Мальчики, держим ухо востро. Если ребята там, ситуация очень быстро может стать неприятной. Помните, идем максимально тихо. И оружие — наше последнее средство.

* * *

Следуя наклонному извилистому туннелю, они обнаружили, что он выходит в пещеру пошире. Джон тщательно оглядел небольшое пространство и увидел у него есть лишь один выход — прямо напротив места, где они стояли. Он направился туда, но внезапно его внимание привлек какой-то валявшийся у стены комок. А рядом на земле виднелись темные мелкие пятнышки.  
— Полковник, могу я рискнуть чуть-чуть осветить? — шепотом спросил Джон. И, получив согласие, выкопал из кармана фонарик.  
Члены группы двинулись к темнеющему впереди туннелю, а Джон тем временем сдернул с себя прибор ночного видео. Включив фонарик, он пристально изучил брошенный кусок ткани и затем коснулся его.  
— Ее, — показал Джон на скрученную в ком, но узнаваемую армейскую куртку, — явно оставили здесь намеренно. Но вторую, думаю, нет. Похоже, она откуда-то вывалилась. Или у кого-то.  
Аккуратно перебравшись к валяющейся плашмя второй куртке, Джон увидел, что она вся покрыта кровью, но от сохранившейся нашивки с именем у него сорвало дыхание.  
**МЮРРЕЙ**  
Его товарищ развернул комок первой: она тоже была в крови, и на ней значилось другое имя.  
**УИЛКИНСОН**  
У Джона забухало сердце, но он усмирил дыхание и заставил себя отстраниться, смотреть объективно. Тщательно изучив пятна крови на куртках, он проверил темные пятна на земле.  
Потом кивнул себе и поднялся на ноги.  
— Кровь на куртках частично свежая, но есть и довольно старые пятна, где кровь уже впиталась в ткань и засохла. Та, что на земле — свежая, не более чем двухчасовой давности. Она остывшая и подсохшая, но до сих пор липкая. Всем обыскивать туннель, ищите любые капли. Вычленить их будет трудно, но давайте попробуем.  
Группа немедленно рассредоточилась по туннелю, разделившись по трое. Выдерживая друг от друга дистанцию, они обыскивали пол на предмет капель крови, время от времени находя маленькие темные пятна. Джон вычленил в паре мест смазанные пятна на уровне пояса, как будто кто-то вел по стене кровавой рукой.  
Изредка раздававшие впереди тихие стоны придавали им сил. Молясь, чтобы это не оказалось ловушкой, Джон шел в первых рядах группы и пытался разобрать долетавшие обрывки слов.  
Трое шедших впереди подали сигнал остановиться и, быстро вернувшись к отряду, жестами показали, что впереди — неподвижный источник света.

* * *

Шерлок подтянул стул как можно ближе к экранам и жадно всматривался в членов отряда, обыскивающих тоннели. Когда Джон услышал непонятные звуки и шепотом взмолился: "Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажите, что мне не чудится", Шерлоку хотелось крикнуть: "Я тоже это слышу, Джон!"  
Потом Джон отправился на поиски источника, и у Шерлока чуть не случился сердечный приступ. _"Этот идиот должен был взять кого-то с собой!"_ Он бросил взгляд на Майкрофта и убедился, что тот явно подумал о том же, но никто из них не посмел выразить это вслух.  
Когда Джон осмотрел куртки и дал приблизительную оценку, сколько они там пролежали, Шерлок почувствовал, что внутри него поднимается гордость. Когда же группа разошлась в поисках следов крови, Шерлока прямо-таки впечатлило, до какой степени им удавалось поддерживать тишину. Даже при том что микрофоны находились у самых губ Джона и полковника Харрисона, они с Майкрофтом едва могли различить их дыхание.  
При виде быстрого обмена жестами на самой границе обзора, Шерлок испытал благодарность, когда Джон тихо выдохнул в микрофон: "Неподвижный источник света. Соблюдать осторожность".  
Камерой Джона он смотрел, как тот ползет к изгибу прохода и быстро выглядывает из-за скалистого выступа в поисках перекрестных тоннелей. Шерлок задержал дыхание — остальная часть группы быстро разбежалась в стороны по защитным позициям, а Джон с полковником Харрисоном и еще пара человек двинулись вперед к источнику света.  
Внезапно послышались мужские голоса, и члены отряда буквально вжались в трещины и щели туннельных стен. Впереди в проходе появилось несколько мужчин, говорящих, как мог лишь предположить Шерлок, на пушту или дари. Они остановились перед помещением, откуда шел свет, о чем-то посовещались, и вошли внутрь, исчезнув из поля зрения.  
Шерлок услышал, как Джон с силой выдохнул и быстро перевел: "Они обсуждали, что надо сходить к главному входу, чтобы проверить остальных. Один убедил других, что сначала надо взглянуть на пленников, потому что босс планирует для них нечто особенное".  
— Полковник, мне не нравится, как это прозвучало, — пробормотал Джон. — Надо посмотреть, что в той пещере, и сколько их там.  
В этот момент послышался глухой звук удара и следом — крик боли. Джон дернулся. Как и Шерлок. Детектив слышал, что дыхание друга быстро учащается. Снова быстрый обмен жестовыми сигналами, и идущие первыми, включая Джона, поползли вперед — к входу в маленькую, размером с комнату пещеру. Заглянув при помощи гаджета внутрь, они жестами показали, что трое стоят у входа, и еще четверо в глубине пещеры.  
Джон вернулся к полковнику Харрисону, и Шерлок услышал, как они торопливо заговорили, но все прервал взорвавший динамики ужасный крик.  
— Нет... нет, нет! Не надо...  
Внезапно слова что-то заглушило, и они смолкли, сменившись невнятным бульканьем и задыхающимися звуками вкупе с отчетливым плеском воды.  
— О, Боги. Нет... — голос ужаснувшегося Джона наслоился на долетавший шум отчаянной борьбы.  
— Джон? Джон, в чем дело? — зашипел Харрисон.  
— Это голос Мюррея... и они... пытают его водой¹. Нам _надо_ войти туда. И немедленно, — настойчиво прозвучал голос Джона. Группа тем временем заняла позиции, прикрываясь производимым мучителями шумом. — Я возьму кто-нибудь с собой и прорвусь в середину пещеры, где они держат Мюррея. У меня не вышло как следует разглядеть, какая там обстановка, так что мне понадобится дополнительная пара рук, чтобы освободить его и очистить дыхательные пути.  
Полковник Харрисон кивнул, и в тот же миг тишину неожиданно разорвали звуки тяжелой рвоты и отчаянных глотков воздуха. Потом снова слова на дари, за ними — уже на английском — "Не отвечает? Еще!", после чего вновь последовал плеск воды и отчаянная агония.  
— Скорее, иначе он не выкарабкается! — Джон сделал движение ко входу в пещеру, и полковник Харрисон жестом показал Робертсу идти с ним. Еще семеро из группы, включая полковника, устроились их страховать, оставляя еще шестерых охранять подходы к пещере.  
Шерлок задержал дыхание и сжал кулаки: Джон коршуном нырнул через всю пещеру, увернулся от пары ударов и бросился на мужчину, стоящего около опущенного в изголовье стола. Сверкнул нож, и мужчина еще не успел упасть, а Джон уже повернулся к столу. Было отчетливо видно, что стол опущен, чтобы держать голову связанного пленника в ведре с водой.  
Джон дернул вверх опущенную часть стола, сшибая на пол ведро. С пленника струями потекла вода, и Джон позвал:  
— Мюррей!  
Он взрезал ножом тряпку, обернутую вокруг головы друга.  
— Черт! Робертс, ты мне нужен! Помоги-ка. Сначала они лили на него воду через эту тряпку, потом их предводителю это надоело, и в последний раз они уже сунули его головой прямо в ведро, — Джон проверил пульс. — Есть пульс... Мюррей! Мюррей, давай же, вдыхай!  
Робертс отчаянно работал рядом, освобождая Мюррея от пут. Один лишающий сердцебиения миг Джон держал друга в объятиях, а потом быстро уложил на землю, готовясь делать искусственное дыхание. Но в этот момент по аудиосвязи донесся слабый звук рвоты. Облегченно выдохнув, Джон осторожно перекатил Мюррея на бок в восстановительное положение и поддерживал, пока тот выкашливал воду и судорожно хватал ртом воздух.  
Шерлок с Майкрофтом смотрели в камеру полковника, как тот проверяет на полу тело в луже крови. Это был Уилкинсон. Полковник глянул на Джона и отрицательно покачал головой. Лицо Джона потемнело, и он огляделся, оценивая состояние друга и отмечая, что даже привязанный к столу, тот был еще прикован за ноги к стене длинной цепью.  
— Мюррей. Дыши медленно. Нет, нет... не борись со мной. Ты уже в безопасности. Мы пришли, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда.  
— Нет... опять иллюзия. Ватсона не может здесь быть. Не получится обманом заставить меня говорить. Я скорее умру, — слабый голос Мюррея прервал приступ кашля, перешедший в болезненный стон.  
— Разложите одеяло на полу, поближе к стене. И мне нужна дополнительная пара рук! — позвал Джон. Кто-то из группы тут же подскочил ему на подмогу. — Так, теперь нам надо очень, очень осторожно перенести его на одеяло. Надо снять его со стола. Осторожней с ногой и вот здесь с рукой.  
Помощники заняли свои места, а Джон сосредоточил свое внимание на друге, и Шерлок уловил момент, когда до Мюррея дошло, что Джон в самом деле рядом.  
— Джон, — выдохнул тот. — Ты правда здесь? — Его рука слабо приподнялась в направлении Джона, и тот осторожно обхватил ее ладонями.  
— Да, приятель. И я сделаю сейчас тебе чертовски больно. Нам надо снять тебя с этой штуки. А потом я осмотрю тебя и подготовлю для перевозки.  
— Вот теперь я точно знаю, что это ты, — прохрипел Мюррей. — Ты всегда причинял мне чертовскую боль.  
Джон грубо хохотнул и начал раздавать указания, как перемещать раненного.  
Шерлок вздрогнул при виде того, как Мюррей пытается заглушить крик, а потом у него защемило в желудке, когда он получил возможность как следует разглядеть руку Мюррея, которую Джон так и держал в своих ладонях — пальцы переломаны, а ногти все до единого вырваны.  
Джон начал подсчитывать травмы:  
— Правая нога: предположительно перелом малой берцовой, большая берцовая раздроблена, нижняя часть стопы скальпирована, чтобы не мог сбежать; правая рука: переломы локтевой и лучевой костей, открытый перелом плечевой. Сломаны три, нет, четыре ребра...  
— Джон. Джон, остановись на минуту, — хрипло прервал его Мюррей.  
— Что, Билл?  
— Спина. Ты должен ее увидеть.  
Полковник Харрисон уже успел опуститься около них на колени, и его камера отобразила возникшее напряжение на лице Мюррея.  
Джон послушался: не без чужой помощи осторожно перекатил Мюррея на левую сторону и взрезал остававшуюся на нем тонкую футболку. Он начал аккуратно стягивать трикотаж, и Робертс сразу же протянул ему бинты для тугой повязки. Джон, однако, застыл на месте.  
Камера Джона не давала ясного представления, на что он смотрел. Во всяком случае, Шерлоку с Майкрофтом не удавалось ничего вычленить в крови, покрывавшей спину Мюррея. Но камера полковника Харрисона показала разом побледневшее, осунувшееся лицо Джона, и как он на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
— Билл! — простонал Джон. — Господи Боже! Билл, ты точно уверен? — почти прошептал он.  
Увидев слабый кивок друга, Джон приказал Робертсу перебинтовать все, до чего он сможет достать.  
Сам же он вскарабкался на ноги, и едва успел опереться рукой в ближайшую стену и отвернуться в уголок, как его безжалостно вырвало.  
Джон вытер рот рукавом и взял бутылку воды, протянутую ему полковником. Сполоснул рот, сплюнул и немного отпил из бутылки — Шерлок с Майкрофтом видели в камеру полковника его бледное лицо и трясущиеся руки.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил полковник, кладя руку на правое плечо Джона.  
Тот отвернул лицо, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Шерлок осознал, что Джон близок к панической атаке и пытается ее сдержать. Полковник, очевидно, тоже это понял и загородил Джона от остальных.  
— Расслабьтесь, Джон. Пара глубоких вздохов. Хорошо, теперь помедленней... Ровнее...  
Но паника Джона нарастала, его затрясло с головы до пят, с губ сорвался жалобный скулящий звук.  
Полковник Харрисон попытался привлечь к себе его внимание и заставить сосредоточиться.  
— Джон, что бы вы сейчас перед собой ни видели, откройте глаза и посмотрите на меня. Ну же, посмотрите на меня, Джон.  
Джон никак не отреагировал и осел на корточки, не в состоянии держаться на ногах. Полковник поймал выпавшую из безвольной руки бутылку, присел рядом и отослал второго отрядного медика к Мюррею.  
Продолжая держать руку на плече Джона, полковник решил несколько сменить тактику.  
— Капитан Ватсон. Откройте глаза и посмотрите на меня. Это приказ, солдат.  
Армейская вышколенность дала мгновенную реакцию: Джон распахнул глаза и дико заозирался, пока его взгляд не замер на лице полковника. Видимая в глазах паника постепенно начала отступать, и дыхание стало возвращаться к нормальному ритму. Джон принял нормальную позу и спрятал лицо в коленях, перекрывая обзор камеры.  
Через минуту он поднял голову, и хотя в языке его тела все еще сильно сквозила тревога, он произнес:  
— Вот дерьмо. Простите, сэр. Сколько?  
— Всего пара минут, Джон. Все нормально. У нас пока еще есть время.  
— Нет... если я видел... то, что думаю... на спине Мюррея... у нас очень мало времени, — Джон по-прежнему изо всех сил старался взять под контроль дыхание.  
Он вскочил было на ноги, но тут же зашатался и чуть не упал. Полковник подхватил его двумя руками, и только убедившись, что Джон стоит уверенно, выпустил.  
К ним перебрался Робертс, и Джон чуть не подпрыгнул.  
— Полегче, кэп. Не думал, что я такой страшный, — пошутил Робертс.  
Джон выдавил слабый смешок. Забрав протянутую полковником воду, он коротко кивнул, и взглянув тому в глаза, произнес:  
— Спасибо, полковник.  
Харрисон отмахнулся.  
— Кэп? — обратился Робертс. — Нужна какая-то помощь?  
— Все нормально. Ты тоже через это проходил, — пробормотал Джон, и Робертс с сочувственным взглядом кивнул.  
Они с Робертсом и полковником подошли к месту, куда собрали убитых повстанцев. Джон схватил одного за руку и задрал рукав.  
— Дерьмо! — прошептал он. И потом постепенно повышая голос, добавил: — Черт... Все паршивей некуда! — Все остатки панической атаки растворились под наплывом адреналина. — Полковник, пожалуйста, посмотрите у остальных такую татуировку. Она должна быть на левом предплечье. Или, если там не будет, у левой лопатки.  
— Джон, что такого важного... что там у Мюррея на спине? — спросил тот.  
— Эти... повстанцы, в этой группировке они все носят такие тату. И захватывая в плен солдат, врагов, они пытают их и оставляют на них свои метки — вырезают или выжигают татуировки... на спине справа. Все равно как, лишь бы остался шрам... пожизненное напоминание на случай, если пленники выживут и смогут бежать, или если их спасут, — Джон скривился. — И они сделали ее Мюррею. И вырезали настолько глубоко, что он потерял много крови, и шрам точно останется.  
— Пожалуйста, проверьте у скольких такая татуировка и где именно, — попросил Джон и бегом вернулся к Мюррею.  
Майкрофт и Шерлок переглянулись. Майкрофт отошел в другой конец комнаты, чтобы поручить своим людям отследить татуировку, а Шерлок просто запечатлел ее в памяти.  
К тому времени, когда Майкрофт вернулся к экранам, Джон уже на скорости занимался Мюрреем. Обработав пострадавшие руку и ногу и замотав искалеченные кисти, Джон закрыл оставшиеся раны повязками, чтобы максимально остановить кровопотерю. И потом начал готовить друга к перевозке, высвободив заодно часть здоровой руки, чтобы иметь беспрепятственный доступ к вене. Холмсы смотрели по двум экранам, как передвигаются по пещере участники миссии, и одновременно слушали, как Джон говорит с Мюрреем.  
— Слушай, я сейчас постараюсь покрепче наложить тебе шины. Но как только мы привяжем тебя к носилкам, тебе нельзя будет особо двигаться, — Джон прервался при виде паники друга. — Нет, Билл, послушай. Я клянусь, мы не станем накрывать тебе лицо. Мне самому ненавистно привязывать тебя после всего, что ты перенес. И я сделаю тебе седацию, так что ты сможешь пропустить все это великое путешествие по выходу из тоннеля.  
Мюррей стал судорожно хватать ртом воздух, борясь с паникой, и Джон мягко положил ладонь ему на щеку.  
— Эй, эй, Билл, послушай меня. Когда-то ты уже спасал мою задницу, так что теперь моя очередь. Ты выберешься отсюда, и вернешься домой к своей Вики и паре детишек. Понял меня, солдат?  
Постепенно успокаиваясь, Мюррей слабо ему ухмыльнулся.  
— Да, кэп. Я слышу вас, сэр.  
Полковник Харрисон плюхнулся рядом с Джоном на колени.  
— Ну, значит, так. У всех, кроме двоих, татуировки на предплечьях. Еще у одного — на левой лопатке. Но тот, которого вы "сняли", ото всех отличается.  
— Как? — напряженно спросил Джон.  
— У него татуировка на левой лопатке, но есть и еще одна — на верхней части груди слева.  
— Дерьмо! — одновременно выругались Билл и Джон.  
— Билл, это тот, кто топил тебя. Ты знаешь его? Часто видел? — быстро и настойчиво спросил Джон.  
— Несколько раз. В голове туман, но насколько я понял, его все боялись, — пробормотал Билл, начиная слабеть. — Возможно, он был лидером группировки.  
— В таком случае, есть шанс, что они будут слишком разобщены, и мы сможем отсюда выбраться, — пробормотал в ответ Джон.  
— Что случилось, Джон? — спросил полковник Харрисон. — Что происходит?  
— Ну, мы убили либо их лидера, либо его "правую руку", сэр. Важно, где именно наколоты татуировки и сколько их всего, — Джон наклонился к полковнику и продолжил, понизив голос: — Знаете, мы с ними... уже пересекались... раньше. На самом деле, я больше ничего не имею права вам говорить, но отряд в опасности и нуждается в информации, так что к черту секретность.  
И, взглянув на Мюррея, который шевельнулся и произнес его имя, Джон пробормотал:  
— Я знаю, что беру на себя ответственность. И за все буду отвечать только я. — И он обратился к полковнику: — Скажите ребятам, чтобы готовились выступать, а я пока сделаю Мюррею седацию и уложу его на носилки. Поговорим по дороге.

* * *

После быстрой подготовительной возни отряд пустился в обратный путь, подсвечивая себе фонариками. Полковник Харрисон слегка отстал и пошел рядом с Джоном, который шагал в середине группы, отслеживая состояние Мюррея.  
— Как он?  
— Сильно обезвожен, потерял много крови, нахлебался воды, — коротко ответил Джон. — Но если доживет до базы, где его стабилизируют, то может выкарабкаться.  
Шерлок услышал, как Джон ругнулся на себя и, похоже, потер лицо.  
— Простите, сэр. Я просто... — Джон прервался, увидев жестовый сигнал товарища, который вместе со своей группой проверял пропущенные в прошлый раз небольшие боковые пещеры.  
Ступив внутрь, бойцы рискнули неярко включить фонари и увидели у стены кучу каких-то свертков.  
— Ну, день все краше и краше, — сухо заявил Джон.  
Его голос так сочился сарказмом, что Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Опиум-сырец. Даже думать не хочу, сколько его здесь в деньгах, — простонал Джон. — И такое надолго без присмотра не оставляют. Та банда в пещере с Биллом, видимо, должна была его охранять. — И глянув на своих товарищей, он добавил: — Быстро фотографируйте и уходим!  
Отряд, набирая темп, снова пустился в путь, и Джон заговорил, обращаясь к полковнику:  
— Итак, это уже не просто повстанцы. Вероятнее всего, наркобароны с международными связями. Они используют повстанцев, террор и набеги для своих наркодел и захвата мака. Мы отслеживали эту группу и даже уничтожили ее часть как раз перед тем, как вы приняли нас под командование.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Было столкновение, в которое я... мы... попали... и которое пошло наперекосяк... в самом плохом смысле. Я тоже среди прочих... пострадал. Робертс и Мюррей были с нами. Половина... половина нашего отряда... тогда... — Джон с трудом переглотнул. — Была уничтожена. Их... его... да.  
Джон на минуту остановился, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
— Когда... пыль осела, наш отряд возглавили вы. Нас заново переформировали и отправили в другую часть провинции. Что, в итоге, я думаю, было к лучшему. Мы перегорели, и нам требовалась "свежая кровь".  
Полковник понизил голос:  
— Я понятия не имел, что с вами тогда случилось. Все было наглухо засекречено. Я только знал, что вам всем нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, и порадовался, что когда нас передислоцировали в противоположную сторону от "Кэмп Бастиона".  
— Честно говоря, я тоже, — ответил Джон.

* * *

— Майкрофт, о чем это он? — мрачно и опасно поинтересовался Шерлок.  
Брат честно посмотрел на него.  
— Я не знаю, Шерлок. Я пытался добраться до тех файлов, но они оказались засекречены даже от меня. Мы смогли вытянуть из досье Джона множество информации, которая обычно туда не вносится, но это... в его послужных записях обнаружился пробел в пять-шесть месяцев. И после него краткая запись, что Джон лечился в "Кэмп Бастион" от ранений, суть которых не разглашалась, прошел медицинское и психологическое освидетельствование и допущен к действительной военной службе. Он вернулся в свой старый отряд, доукомплектованный новыми бойцами и командующим офицером майором Харрисоном.  
— Пробел? Как там может быть _пробел_ в шесть месяцев? — забормотал Шерлок, одним глазом продолжая следить за экранами.  
— Легко. Так же, как на месте данной миссии есть и будет пробел. Команда пройдет инструктаж секретности, все записи изымут и уберут под наивысший уровень государственной тайны.

* * *

Отряд продолжал продвигаться к выходу из тоннеля, а Шерлок начал шагать по комнате. Ему не нравилась тишь да благодать, которая царила с тех пор, как нашли Мюррея. И он видел, что Джона она тоже начинает тревожить.  
— Полковник, — прошептал Джон. — Слишком тихо. Вы знаете, когда такое бывает — когда впереди ждет засада.  
Полковник Харрисон мрачно кивнул:  
— Надо прикрыть Мюррея: одну группу поставим впереди, вторая пусть охраняет сзади. Нападение по центру для нас нежелательно, но оно наиболее вероятно. И многое зависит от того, смогут ли повстанцы быстро собраться по тревоге, или же большая их часть сейчас где-то в ближайшей пустыне или деревнях. Надеюсь, это всего лишь небольшая группа, оставленная при пленниках и на охране опиума.  
— Я с вами. Я тоже надеюсь, — горячо согласился Джон.  
Шерлок напряженно смотрел, как они с полковником перегруппируют отряд и дают ему ребятам короткую паузу, чтобы утолить жажду. После чего они снова пустились в путь и завернули в последний туннель, который уже выходил на поверхность.  
Джон проверил, чтобы все знали: тот, кто будет по отмашке вызывать вертолет, должен обязательно сообщить о необходимости захватить с собой восстановительные растворы в инфузионке и кровь четвертой отрицательной.  
— От этого зависит жизнь Мюррея. У него слабый пульс, и я не рискую добавлять ему еще морфия, — Джон пристально всмотрелся в обоих товарищей, державших в руках носилки. — Вам нужен перерыв, поменяйтесь с кем-нибудь местами. Иначе у вас может не остаться сил, чтобы нести его бегом, если понадобиться  
Парни кивнули и поменялись местами с товарищами, высвобождая на ходу оружие.  
По камере полковника Харрисона было очевидно, что он сканирует взглядом обстановку и проверяет готовность бойцов к немедленному выдвижению.  
Джон тем временем опустился рядом с Мюрреем, вроде бы проверяя его показатели. Однако на самом деле он очень тихо заговорил себе под нос.  
— Шерлок и Майкрофт. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы сейчас за нами следите. Я доверяю вам запомнить все то, что мы видели и обнаружили. Когда я вернусь, то вероятно не смогу произнести на этот счет ни единого слова. Будьте осторожны при обращении с этой информацией, она в высшей степени секретна. Все, что я рассказал полковнику Харрисону и позволил услышать вам, может обернуться для меня серьезными неприятностями, если только "власть имущие" не решат, что ее раскрытие было жизненно необходимо, чтобы спасти отряд.  
Шерлок, я не знаю, чем кончится эта битва, которая, как мы оба знали, мне предстоит. Но я в любом случае, видимо, не смогу с тобой пообщаться, пока не вернусь на базу. Пока мы туда добираемся, я постараюсь держать камеру включенной столько, сколько продержится батарея. И нет, я знаю, что ты думаешь, Шерлок. Я с тобой не прощаюсь. Я просто... ну, до скорого... и, хм... спасибо.  
Полковник Харрисон вернулся к Джону, выхватив камерой его изображение: Джон качал головой, явно испытывая смущение и неловкость. Он встал, посмотрел прямо в камеру полковника и ухмыльнулся, а потом кивнул и еще раз прошептал:  
— Спасибо.  
Шерлок всматривался в его лицо, не зная, когда они в следующий раз смогут увидеться. Несмотря на весь стресс, глаза друга за защитными очками смотрели с явным теплом. Лицо Джона покрывала пыль и бороздили усталые морщинки, но он искренне улыбался и излучал уверенность.  
На глазах Шерлока полковник спросил Джона:  
— Все в порядке? — и услышав утвердительный ответ, продолжил: — Хорошо, тогда выступаем. Давайте выберемся отсюда и доставим вас домой, капитан!

* * *

Но с этого момента события стали развиваться настолько быстро, что Шерлок едва успевал их воспринимать. У самого выхода из тоннеля отряд атаковали повстанцы — они повыскакивали из маленькой боковой пещеры и еще пары расщелин.  
Бойцы стремительно пришли в действие. Изображение с обеих камер сразу затуманилось, поскольку полковник Харрисон и Джон мгновенно пошли в рукопашную, а по аудиосвязи взорвались слова на английском и дари, но без единого выстрела. К тому времени, когда пыль осела, все повстанцы уже валялись на земле.  
— Кто-нибудь ушел?! — прозвучал хриплый и задыхающийся, но настойчивый голос полковника.  
В динамиках послышался чей-то отдаленный голос:  
— У нас — никто.  
Джон подхватил брошенный перед схваткой рюкзак и приступил к осмотру всех без исключения бойцов. Перевязал несколько небольших ран и растянутое запястье. Потратив на все не больше десяти минут, он показал, что можно отправляться дальше.  
Шерлок услышал, как он пробормотал:  
— Полковник, вы же понимаете, что, как только мы начнем выбираться, то нас тут же снимут снайперы, которые засели за теми камнями.  
— Да, это понять не трудно.  
— Можно мне попробовать кое-что? — спросил Джон.  
— Что вы задумали?  
— Мне кажется, там из одной расщелины пробивается свет. И, если я прав, то, возможно, есть шанс подняться через нее на валуны над входом. Если вы отвлечете на себя снайперов, я смогу забраться на них и увидеть, где именно они засели, — объяснил Джон, а один из его товарищей тем временем нацепил свой шлем на дуло винтовки и осторожно выдвинул его к входу. Вокруг шлема тут же осыпало пулями.  
— Думаю, стоит попробовать. Пещера в наводке как минимум у троих.  
Джон кивнул и бросил рядом с Мюрреем свой рюкзак, попросив ребят его захватить.  
Изображение с камеры на какое-то время стало неразборчивым, пока Джон не выбрался на более открытое место. Поведя винтовкой и убедившись, что вокруг никого, Джон прошептал, обращаясь к полковнику:  
— Здесь все чисто, но на камнях выбиты уступы для рук и ног. Я лезу наверх. Радиомолчание, пожалуйста, пока я не скажу обратного.  
Перекинув через плечо винтовку, Джон ослабил в чехле нож и проверил, что пистолет в легком доступе. Потом он медленно подтянулся вверх по уступам и осторожно поднял голову, всматриваясь вперед: он оказался на большом плоском валуне в окружении его "собратьев". Идеальное место для снайпера. Убедившись, что вокруг никого, Джон подполз на животе к краю и посмотрел вниз. Насколько хватало глаз, там была земля и небольшие возвышенности у входа в пещеру.  
— Полковник, в данный момент у меня все чисто, и я даже вижу очень отвесную тропку к вам на случай, если кто-то обойдет меня с фланга. Отвлеките на себя огонь и дайте готовность паре снайперов. Я буду их наводить.  
И снова все завертелось настолько быстро, что приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы следить за происходящим по камере полковника Харрисона, камера Джона вела себя намного стабильнее. Члены отряда отвлекли на себя огонь, и Джон начал брать цели, одновременно корректируя своих снайперов.  
Шерлок насчитал троих, которых "снял" сам Джон, и еще четверых "сняли" по наводкам его товарищи. Положение Джона давало отряду явное преимущество, и он смог обеспечить огневое прикрытие, когда из пещеры выскочила первая группа и ринулась в укрытие за камнями.  
— Вижу справа еще повстанцев, они пробираются через скалы. БЫСТРЕЕ, полковник! Выводите остальных! Я прикрою, пока вы не освободитесь, чтобы прикрыть меня. Но быстрее, пока они меня не отрезали! — закричал Джон, продолжая непрерывно стрелять, "снимая" врагов и вынуждая уцелевших прекращать наступление и искать укрытие.  
Несколько человек открыли по нему ответный огонь, и Шерлок, сам того не замечая, вцепился Майкрофту в руку.  
— Черт! — Они увидели столб пыли и поверхность камня, послужившего Джону укрытием, а потом услышали его сдавленный голос: — Сэр, мне нужна некоторая помощь.  
Ответа они не расслышали, но Джон поднял голову из-за камней и, аккуратно выглянув, увидел своих товарищей, которые временно взяли ситуацию с повстанцами под контроль.  
До братьев донесся голос полковника Харрисона:  
— Капитан?! Джон! Вы целы?  
— Да, да... просто прошло близковато, — Джон отдышался и сделал еще пару выстрелов. — Все покинули тоннель? У вас все чисто?  
— Да, Джон. Скорее выбирайтесь оттуда!  
— Мне понадобится огневое прикрытие. Сзади какой-то шум, — прошептал Джон. — Они обходят с фланга... Дерьмо!  
Шерлок увидел в камере небо — Джон перекатился на спину. Выхватил пистолет и убил двоих: один повстанец карабкался сзади по камням, а второй вынырнул в той точке, где поднимался по упорам сам Джон.  
— Капитан!  
— Сейчас или никогда, полковник! Прикройте меня, я спущусь спереди! Меня атакуют превосходящие силы. Повторяю, атакуют превосходящие силы! Поторапливайтесь, с огнем прикрытия или без него!  
Джон перекатился, стремительно вскочил на ноги и прыгнул вниз и вперед, тяжело приземлившись внизу на узенький скальный выступ. Быстро восстановив равновесие, он пригнулся и выстрелил через плечо, убив повстанца, который хотел на него наброситься.  
Джон спрыгнул на низлежащий валун и сорвался на практически отвесную тропку, которая, заворачивая, вела к лицевой части утеса.  
Шерлок судорожно втянул в себя воздух — Джон стремительно скользил вниз, поднимая вокруг себя клубы пыли. Шерлок видел, как он вскинул руку, хватаясь за торчащий в стене острый камень. Это немного замедлило падение, но Джон рыкнул от боли, вывернув в процессе искалеченное плечо. И внезапно, резким движением и практически вслепую, выстрелил над собой. Мимо вниз полетело мужское тело.  
Шерлок услышал, как кто-то рядом с полковником крикнул:  
— Кэп, мы вас прикрываем! Когда окажетесь внизу, поверните на 11². Теперь ваша очередь поторапливаться!  
Переключив внимание на камеру полковника, Шерлок увидел, что Джон еще раз выстрелил над собой, после чего выпустил камень, за который цеплялся, и снова заскользил вниз с увеличивающейся скоростью. Он скатывался, тормозя "плугом" и откинув левую руку за спину, чтобы не потерять равновесие.  
Оказавшись наконец на твердой земле, Джон пригнулся и ринулся вперед, доверяя товарищам прикрывать его спину. Рысью промчавшись мимо меньшего валуна, он на полной скорости понесся мимо каменного возвышения, и в этот момент кто-то вцепился ему в бронежилет и левую руку, и воспользовавшись инерцией, зашвырнул за большой камень прямо в тот момент, когда град пуль взорвал песок ровно в том месте, где он бежал секунду назад.  
Джон со всей силы врезался спиной в камень, но чьи-то руки тут же поддержали его, позволяя перевести дух.  
— Он у вас? Робертс, Джон с вами?! Он цел? — отчаянно зазвучал по аудиосвязи голос полковника.  
— Цел, полковник... В-в порядке, — выдохнул Джон, едва отдышавшись.  
— Отличный захват, Робертс. Шагайте к нам, и мы наконец сможем отсюда выбраться! — приказал Харрисон.  
Джон и Робертс вышли к остальным бойцам, рассеявшимся среди валунов и возвышенностей на склоне горы с тоннелями.  
— Когда вертолеты? — отдышавшись, поинтересовался Джон.  
— Через два часа на месте сбора, — ответили ему.  
— Тогда нам пора двигаться. И так придется поднапрячься, чтобы успеть, — пробормотал Джон.  
Склонившись над разложенной на земле картой, он быстро провел маршрут, согласовав его с полковником Харрисоном.  
— Если идти вот здесь низовыми кустарниками, то мы не поднимем пыли, а кусты обеспечат нам некоторое прикрытие.  
Робертс и еще один лейтенант согласились с его размышлениями. Джон проверил Мюррея, и отряд тронулся в путь, пока повстанцы не успели перегруппироваться и не начали опять брать количеством.

* * *

Когда Джон с отрядом пустились в дорогу, Шерлок осознал, что почти до синяков сжимает руку Майкрофта. Он хотел ее выпустить, но опустил взгляд и увидел, что его руку накрывает ладонь Майкрофта и крепко сжимает его пальцы, а глаза брата неотрывно следят за экранами.  
Посмотрев друг на друга, они одновременно с облегчением выдохнули. Майкрофт коротко пожал руку Шерлока и отпустил ее. Шерлок выпустил его руку, и дрожа от пережитого напряжения, забрался на диван поглубже и снова уставился на изображения с камер.

* * *

После почти часового бега по пересеченной местности и пустыне, когда день уже начал клониться к закату, отряд наконец нашел свой приют в скалах. Джон не отходил от Мюррея, неотрывно отслеживая все изменения.  
Полковник Харрисон подошел к ним и спросил Джона о его состоянии.  
Джон покачал головой и пробормотал:  
— Плохо.  
— О нет. Только не сейчас, не после всего... — пробормотал Шерлок.  
— Сколько нам еще до места сбора? Сорок пять минут? — спросил Джон. Полковник кивнул. — А если скорректировать маршрут вертолетов прямо сюда?  
Кто-то из отряда включил рацию, передавая их местоположение по GPS. На другом конце линии быстро посовещались и подтвердили, что по скорректированному маршруту вертолеты прибудут через полчаса.  
— Полковник, раз это реально, давайте изменим план. Мне нужно как можно скорее влить в Мюррея кровь и инфузионки, иначе он не доживет до базы, — напряженно прозвучал по аудиосвязи голос Джона. — Нагрузка на организм слишком высока. У него тяжелый геморрагический шок и предельное обезвоживание.  
— Хорошо, передавайте координаты, — распорядился Харрисон.  
Как только приказ был исполнен, полковник поставил бойцов на охрану периметра, а Джон сел рядом с Мюрреем, отслеживая его состояние. Он продолжал непрерывно говорить с другом, словно тот мог его слышать.  
Шерлок осознал, что тяжело сглатывает и сжимает челюсти. Он понимал, что будет с Джоном, если тот, почти вытащив друга, сейчас его потеряет.  
Тридцать минут спустя сидевший на краешке дивана Шерлок наконец увидел, как члены отряда поднимаются на ноги. И услышал крики приказов сквозь шум вертолетных лопастей:  
— Мюррей и Ватсон идут первыми. Медики, кровь и инфузионки — на борту.  
После погрузки пассажиров, первый вертолет сразу же поднялся в воздух, обеспечивая прикрытие второму, который забирал остальную команду. Никто не стрелял, и вертолеты направились в сторону базы.  
Шерлок слышал сквозь шум лопастей, как Джон отдает приказы и обменивается информаций с медиками. Они сразу же подсоединили Мюррею две капельницы: одну — в руку, и вторую — очень аккуратно — в яремную вену на шее. Безопасно закрепили иглы и сразу же начали на максимально возможной сейчас скорости вливать раненому кровь и растворы.  
До базы оставалось всего две минуты, как вдруг Майкрофт и Шерлок застыли, услышав крик Джона:  
— У него остановка сердца!  
Джон сразу же "оседлал" Мюррея и начал делать ему массаж сердца, а второй медик стал нагнетать раненому кислород.  
— Черт меня подери, если я позволю тебе сейчас уйти! Ну же! Давай! Не смей уходить!  
Самолет приземлился, и пространство вокруг заполонили медики, а Джон все сидел верхом на Мюррее, реанимируя его сердце. Их так и вкатили в палатку медотделения — в ту ее часть, которая предназначалась для медицинской сортировки раненых.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Пытка водой (англ. waterboarding) — тип пытки, при которой человека кладут на спину, связывают, наклоняют его голову (чтобы создать нечто вроде сифона) и поливают водой область рта и носовых отверстий. Человек испытывает симптомы удушья и ему кажется, что он тонет. Это убеждает пытаемого, что он умирает. При этом, очевидно, вода в лёгкие попадать не должна. (с) Википедия  
² "Поверните на 11" — военный сленг. Имеется в виду, что надо представить часовой циферблат и стрелку, которая показывает 11 часов.


	3. Chapter 3

Запустив обе капельницы — с донорской кровью и с физраствором, Джон позволил себе вздохнуть чуть свободнее. Он сидел у изголовья друга, и осторожно прижимая пальцами сонную артерию, мониторил сердечный ритм. Именно поэтому, когда пульс Мюррея начал "запинаться", а потом исчез, Джон сразу отреагировал.  
— У него остановка сердца! — закричал Джон. Чувствуя, как вскипает в жилах адреналин, он вскочил на носилки и, "оседлав" Мюррея, начал делать непрямой массаж сердца. Другой врач накрыл лицо Мюррея кислородной маской и начал нагнетать воздух раз в тридцать нажатий, помогая Джону вести счет.  
Пот тек по лицу, струйками сбегал из-под шлема. Джон рывками втягивал в себя воздух и продолжал нажимать на грудь другу:  
— 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25... Давай же! Ну! Мюррей! Не поступай со мной так, — напряженно выдыхал он.  
Сквозь рев вертолетных двигателей смутно донесся крик: "Приземление через тридцать секунд!"  
Чьи-то руки поддержали Джона при приземлении, помогая продолжать массаж сердца. Зная, что вот-вот можно будет воспользоваться дефибриллятором, Джон крикнул коллеге ввести адреналин. И слыша утвердительный ответ, продолжал стимулировать сердце, а вертушку тем временем быстро наводнял медперсонал.  
Носилки — не только с Мюрреем, но и с самим Джоном — плавно перекинули на каталку и на скорости их повезли в отделение медсортировки. Джон лишь прислушивался к летающей туда-сюда информации, доверяя своим медикам передать необходимые сведения их госпитальным коллегам.  
Вокруг споро заработали врачи и медсестры, быстро разрезая фиксирующие ремни и одеяла. Джон на миг вскинул руки, чтобы дать срезать с Мюррея рубашку и сразу же возобновил реанимацию, пока врачи готовили датчики и дефибриллятор.  
Внезапно его сдернули с Мюррея и оттащили в сторону. Джон засопротивлялся, пытаясь вернуться к другу, но через мгновение услышал "Всем отойти!"¹ и увидел, как тело Мюррея конвульсивно дернулось от удара тока. Врачи стали проверять пульс, а медсестра сразу же возобновила массаж сердца. Снова прозвучала команда-предупреждение, медсестра отстранилась, и сердце Мюррея получило еще удар током.  
Пока медсестра делала массаж сердца, Джон только и мог, что беспомощно стоять рядом — его все еще удерживали за плечи чьи-то руки, а сам он бессознательно тянулся к другу. Опустив бесполезно сжатые кулаки, он мог думать только об одном: "Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... пожалуйста... Борись, Билл. Ты должен бороться. Пожалуйста! Не допускай, чтобы все так закончилось! Так не должно быть!" Он совершенно не сознавал, что произносит эти слова вслух.  
Еще раз предупреждающая команда, врачи снова дали ток и потом ввели раненому какие-то препараты. И когда они уже готовились опять начать массаж сердца, у Мюррея вдруг задрожали веки, и он стал хватать ртом воздух. Но едва к нему стало возвращаться сознание, как он тут же сделал слабую попытку отвернуться от кислородной маски. Чужие руки прижали его к каталке, сковывая движения, и Мюррей усилил попытки отвернуть голову  
Джон закричал, перекрывая чужие голоса:  
— Прекратите настаивать на маске! Его пытали утоплением!  
Медики перестали удерживать Мюррея и убрали маску с лица.  
Джон вывернулся из рук, которые его удерживали, и встал у головы друга.  
— Билл! Билл, это я! Расслабься! Все хорошо. Ты уже в безопасности. Это просто кислородная маска. Посмотри на меня, — осторожно приложив ладонь к лицу друга, Джон дождался, пока глаза Билла медленно на нем сфокусируются. И повторил: — Ты в безопасности, приятель. Вот, дай я тебе покажу.  
Джон забрал кислородную маску у медсестры и медленно поднес ее к лицу Билла на расстояние нескольких дюймов.  
— Чувствуешь холодный воздух? Это просто воздух. Давай, вдохни поглубже. Вот. Вот хорошо. Еще раз. Отлично, Билл. Ты молодец. А теперь я опущу маску к твоему лицу.  
Видя, что друг снова начинает паниковать, Джон опускал маску очень медленно, совсем по чуть-чуть. Слегка коснувшись его краями, Джон подождал, пока Билл хоть немного не успокоится. Он видел, что лекарства, которые тому вкололи, уже начинают действовать.  
— Все в порядке? Я могу опустить до конца? — Билл слабо кивнул, и Джон опустил маску на лицо друга и придержал, пока персонал давал наркоз, готовясь отправить пациента в операционную.  
На этот раз, поскольку Билл уже был в отключке, Джон позволил персоналу отпихнуть себя в сторону. Он прислонился к одному из смотровых столов у стены и медленно позволил себе чуть расслабиться. Билла повезли в операционную, и Джон проследил за ним взглядом, перефокусировавшись, только когда услышал, что медсестра настойчиво что-то ему говорит.  
— Капитан? Вы сказали, что его пытали утоплением. Есть что-то еще, что нам нужно знать? — она с беспокойством смотрела, как Джон с видимым усилием пытается собраться с мыслями.  
— Сломаны правая локтевая и лучевая. Открытый перелом правой плечевой. Правая большая берцовая раздроблена, возможно, также перелом малой берцовой. Растяжение или перелом правой лодыжки — слишком сильный отек, чтобы можно было определить на месте. Множественные переломы ребер справа — сейчас, после СЛР², их еще больше. Множественные переломы пальцев на обеих руках, выдернуты ногти. Не уверен насчет ногтей на ногах. Подошвы скальпированы. Спина иссечена розгами. И изрезана ножом с прямым лезвием с зазубренным краем. Предполагаю, что он много недель не получал пищи и только чуть-чуть воды, — почти монотонно Джон отбарабанил. — Это все, что я успел определить на месте. Ничего не знаю насчет внутренних органов.  
— Вы входите в шок, сэр, — заявила медсестра.  
Джон ее почти не слушал. Его волновало только одно: выживет ли Мюррей с такими ранениями.  
По телу пробежала легкая дрожь, и потом он ощутил чужое тепло, какое бывает, когда стоишь с кем-то настолько близко, что почти касаешься человека плечом. Он поднял взгляд и увидел Робертса, который с беспокойством на него смотрел.  
— Это ты... — Джон смолк из-за задрожавшего голоса. Он откашлялся: — Это ты меня оттаскивал?  
— Да, ты словно не слышал, когда тебе кричали отойти перед разрядом, — говоря это, Робертс стал расстегивать ремни бронежилета Джона.  
Но тот остановил его:  
— Подожди. Одну секунду.  
Джон заставил себя сосредоточиться и заговорил тихо и быстро, обращаясь к тем, кто слушал на другом конце линии:  
— Шерлок, мне сейчас надо выбраться из своей экипировки, вымыться и пройти осмотр. Так что я отключаю свою трансляцию. Мы поговорим, как только я доберусь до своего телефона.  
Джон кивнул Робертсу и выключил камеру, и Робертс отъединил ее от передатчика и батареи.  
Не в состоянии найти в себе сил, чтобы хоть частично раздеться, он просто позволил Робертсу выпутать себя из бронежилета и снять шлем, а затем и куртку. И когда Джон сел на тот смотровой стол, к которому прислонялся, приятель тоже помог ему удержаться и не упасть.  
У Джона затряслись руки, и он ощутил, как потоки дрожи поднимаются по всему телу. Джон откинул голову на стену и пробормотал:  
— Адреналиновый откат. Шок средней степени. Обезвоживание от легкой до умеренной. Инфузионку и протеиновые напитки.  
Все вокруг скрылось за туманной завесой, мимо поплыл рокот голосов.  
Одно за другим, к Джону медленно возвращались все ощущения. Он осознал, что держит в одной руке упаковку протеинового напитка, а от второй идет трубка капельницы. Робертс, который явно только что помогал медсестре срезать с Джона пропитанную потом рубашку, накрыл его по плечи одеялом и стал расправлять ткань поверх капельницы.  
Весь трясясь крупной дрожью, Джон встретился взглядом с очень обеспокоенным полковником Харрисоном. И слабо ему ухмыльнулся:  
— А, полковник. Когда... когда вы сюда добрались?  
— Мой вертолет уже приземлялся, когда вы "оседлали" Мюррея, делая ему СЛР, и вас обоих бегом повезли сюда. Я сразу пошел следом. Я все время был здесь, — полковник Харрисон покачал головой и с теплом посмотрел на Джона. — Черт подери вас и ваши знаменитые адреналиновые откаты! Я уже и забыл, насколько они у вас ужасны.  
— Да, давненько их не бывало. Считай, с Бассейна, и даже там не было настолько плохо. Хотя, конечно, я давненько не принимал участие в такой длительной миссии, — Джона немного повело в бок, и Робертс скользнул рядом, давая опору. — Я потерял сознание?  
— Нет, просто перестали на что-либо реагировать... — полковник Харрисон оглянулся на медсестру.  
Та покачала головой.  
— После того, как вы поставили себе диагноз и рекомендовали лечение, вы сознания не теряли, но были не в себе около двадцати минут. Половину этого времени вы ни на что не реагировали. А когда я подключила капельницу, понадобилось еще почти пять минут, чтобы донести до вас, что нужно выпить хоть немного протеинового напитка. Который, кстати, сейчас вам надо допить.  
Джон покорно прикончил упаковку и лишь слегка сердито глянул на полковника, когда тот протянул ему следующую. Джон все еще чувствовал желеобразную слабость и не имел сил возражать, хотя муть в голове начала рассеиваться. Он осознал, что из-за дрожи начинает болеть плечо. И все прочие повреждения теперь давали себя знать.  
Со слабым стоном он попытался размять руку и замер — плечо прострелила острая боль. Джон помнил, что вывернул плечо при спуске, но от этого такой сильной боли быть не должно.  
— Какого черта? — Джон скривился — боль в плече усиливалась.  
— Показать ему, что мы обнаружили? — спросила медсестра.  
Дыша часто и неглубоко, чтобы минимизировать боль, Джон сердито переводил взгляд с нее на обоих мужчин и обратно, и Робертс в конце концов протянул ему часть его же собственного бронежилета.  
Полковник Харрисон покачал головой.  
— Шерлок этому не обрадуется, Джон. Вы сумели поймать пулю.  
Джон наградил его сердитым взглядом.  
— Наслаждаетесь, да? — и увидев маленькую ухмылку полковника, он застонал: — Дерьмо, у вас все еще включена камера?  
— Ну, я не сомневаюсь в желании Шерлока увидеть, что с вами действительно все в порядке. Так что, да.  
— Отлично. Просто замечательно, — Джон вздохнул. И поставив опустевшую упаковку из-под напитка, осторожным движением потянулся к вышеупомянутому бронежилету. Пуля вошла под таким углом, что совершенно очевидно убила бы его, будь он без бронежилета.  
А калибр пули, которую Робертс уронил ему в ладонь, объяснял боль, которую он сейчас чувствовал.  
— Нужно сделать рентген, чтобы посмотреть, насколько значительны повреждения. Возможно, это просто глубокий ушиб мягких тканей или пары ребер, но с учетом того, какое у вас в прошлом было ранение, мы не можем тут рисковать, — сообщила медсестра.  
Джон осторожно шевельнулся, собираясь слезть со стола, но полковник Харрисон твердо остановил его, положив руку на грудь.  
— Джон, нужно сначала осмотреть вашу ногу.  
— Мою ногу? — Джон посмотрел вниз и увидел, что его ноги спереди все в засохшей крови. — Это не моя кровь. Уилкинсона. Я... мне пришлось опуститься в нее коленями, чтобы помочь Биллу.  
— Не вся кровь его, — негромко произнес Робертс.  
— Робертс, о чем ты... А-а, больно! — вскрикнул Джон.  
Медсестра максимально осторожно сняла с него обувь. Джон увидел, что верх левого носка испачкан кровью, но правый носок был буквально ею пропитан. Медсестра умело вспорола обе штанины до колена, после чего очень аккуратно отлепила ткань с правой голени, и Джон увидел, что ярко-красную рану, которая все еще медленно сочилась кровью.  
— Еще лучше, — вздохнул он. — Не просто схватил пулю, а схватил аж дважды. Мне до конца жизни будут это припоминать. Я уже стар для таких походов.  
Полковник Харрисон засмеялся:  
— Я бы на его месте подрядил вас всю оставшуюся жизнь таскать меня на закорках.  
Нога болела все сильнее, но Джон улыбнулся, представив себе картинку.  
А полковник Харрисон продолжил:  
— И попытайся я проделать то, что сделали вы сегодня... ну, я бы убился еще при попытке съехать с утеса. И при вашем физическом состоянии после этого, я бы не факт, что вообще сумел добраться к своим. Мы понятия не имели, что вы пострадали, пока не сняли с вас бронежилет.  
— Просто удивительно на что способен адреналин, сэр, — пробормотал Джон.  
— Все так. Да не совсем. Это не адреналин помог вам сегодня выбраться. Вы сильнее, чем о себе думаете, Джон. Вы чертовски первоклассный солдат, чертовски первоклассный врач и чертовски прекрасный друг, который готов столько поставить на кон ради зыбкого шанса на спасение друга.  
С этими словами полковник Харрисон вытянулся по стойке "смирно" и отдал честь капитану Джону Х. Ватсону.  
Джон на долю секунды ошеломленно замер, потом вскочил на ноги, и несмотря на захлебывающиеся протесты медсестры, тоже вытянулся по стойке "смирно" и отдал честь своему командиру.  
Полковник Харрисон опустил руку и принял обычную позу. Его глаза потеплели, лицо смягчила улыбка.  
— А теперь, _молодой человек,_ вы послушаетесь медсестру: ляжете на койку и позволите ей сделать свою работу. Вам нужно быть на ногах к тому времени, когда Мюррей придет в себя, так что делайте все, что понадобится.  
— Робертс, вы с ним побудете? — уточнил полковник, и увидев кивок Робертса, облегченно выдохнул. — Хорошо. Тогда я пойду, избавлюсь от этой одежды, отмоюсь и вернусь на медосмотр. Вам прислать еще несколько человек из команды?  
Медсестра оглянулась, увидела несколько освободившихся медиков и кивнула:  
— Да, пожалуйста. Было бы очень кстати, поскольку мне сейчас есть кому помочь.  
— Хорошо. Сколько он здесь пробудет? — полковник Харрисон указал на Джона.  
— Состояние его ноги и необходимость рентгена, и плюс еда и еще капельницы, — она проигнорировала стон ужаснувшегося Джона. — Он потребуется мне еще по крайней мере на пару часов. Скорее, даже ближе к трем.  
— Хорошо. От него ждут, что он скоро выйдет на связь. Я передам временные рамки.  
Джон беспомощно смотрел, как полковник ухмыляется ему и уходит. Медсестра задернула вокруг койки занавеску и помогла Джону раздеться до футболки и "боксеров", чтобы лучше осмотреть его раны, а Джон все возвращался мыслями к Шерлоку. Он понимал, что друг видел его безумный бег от повстанцев и всю неразбериху здесь, в отделении медсортировки. Можно только представить, что сказал ему полковник перед тем, как выключить свою камеру.  
И ведь она у него все время работала, черт подери... Шерлок его убьет, когда они наконец встретятся.  
Спасаясь от льющегося сверху света, Джон закрыл глаза и попытался абстрагироваться от ноющей боли во всем теле — она давала о себе знать где-то позади острой жгучей боли, которая расходилась в плече и верхней части спины, а теперь еще и в ноге. Мысли продолжали крутиться между Мюрреем и его состоянием, и Шерлоком и тем, что тот сейчас думает.  
И только когда мысли стали немного путаться, Джон осознал, что ему ввели морфий. Он открыл глаза и, чуть повернув голову, увидел Робертса, который по-прежнему сидел рядом, как и хотел их командир.  
— Просто отдыхай, Джон, — мягко прозвучал голос Робертса, а медпалатку тем временем стали наполнять чужие голоса. — Это наши пришли на осмотр. А тебе требуется отдых, ты сильно страдал от боли. Все равно иначе было бы невозможно безболезненно доставить тебя на рентген или обработать ноги.  
Слишком заторможенный, чтобы отвечать, Джон просто кивнул и позволил себе смежить веки.

* * *

Джон проснулся четыре часа спустя и обнаружил, что левая рука у него в жестком бандаже, а правая голень густо замотана бинтами.  
Он попытался сесть, подсунув под себя правую руку, и тут же зашипел от боли, стукнувшись поврежденным плечом.  
— О, нет-нет, лежите-лежите, — медсестра мягко уложила его обратно.  
— Я хочу... мне надо встать. Я должен увидеть Мюррея. И поговорить по телефону с другом. Как давно я отключился? — Джон ничего не мог поделать с разраставшейся внутри тревогой.  
— Вы заснули четыре часа назад. Мюррей все еще в операционной, а вы никуда сейчас не пойдете.  
— Нет, вы не понимаете. Мне _нужно_ к... — Джон засопротивлялся, пытаясь настоять на своем, но неожиданно его накрыло такой волной боли, что он весь побледнел, его лицо посерело.  
— Что вам действительно _нужно_, так это лежать смирно и получить от меня еще морфия! — воскликнула медсестра.  
— Еще морфия! — возмутился Джон. — Да я в норме!  
— Прекратите сопротивляться и дайте мне вам помочь. Я единственная тут сужу, "в норме" вы или нет. Вас трясет крупной дрожью, бросает в холодный пот, и вы белее простыней, на которых лежите. Так что я даю вам морфий.  
Медсестра быстро подколола ему в капельницу маленькую дозу морфия, и Джон невольно ощутил, что слегка расслабляется.  
— Мне нужно сесть. Я должен увидеться с Мюрреем, как только он придет в себя, — медсестра заколебалась, и Джон добавил: — Прошу вас.  
Медсестра кивнула, но потребовала, чтобы он не пытался подняться, а позволил ей поднять изголовье койки. Джон согласился и откинулся на подушки. Теперь ему открывался обзор на медпалатку гораздо лучше.  
Однако когда медсестра попыталась добавить ему лекарства, чтобы облегчить боль, которую он так явно испытывал, Джон снова ей воспротивился. Он не любил морфий как таковой и не желал еще большей седации. Он твердо настроился терпеть, но видел, что медсестра не менее твердо настроена даже его "вырубить", если придется.  
Джон скрежетнул зубами и уже приготовился снова заспорить, как услышал рядом громкий смешок.  
— Вижу, народ глаголет истину. Врачи действительно худшие пациенты, — полковник Харрисон стоял, прислонившись плечом к торцу двери в нескольких кроватях от Джона. К уху он прижимал телефон, слушая, что говорят на том конце линии. Потом он кивнул и произнес в трубку: — Одну минуту.  
— Сестра, можно ему принять телефонный звонок? — перехватив ее скептический взгляд, полковник усмехнулся: — После этого вы, возможно, обнаружите, что ваш пациент стал гораздо больше склонен принимать о себе заботу.  
И он пояснил Джону, прежде чем передавать ему телефон:  
— Я захватил его с вашей койки. И поскольку, пока я шел, на него успело прийти уже пять смс, то я решил сообщить отправителю, что несу телефон вам. На этом телефон уже зазвонил, и я решил, что вы, быть может, захотите ответить.  
Джон с мученическим стоном откинул голову на подушку и протянул руку за трубкой. Он прекрасно сознавал, что сейчас услышит многословную тираду, что должен лучше о себе заботиться.  
— Джон.  
— Шерлок...  
— Нет. Стоп. Послушай. Ты сейчас примешь это чертово лекарство, которое тебе хотят дать. Я слышал весь разговор.  
Шерлок сквернословил настолько редко, что Джону стало ясно: друг расстроен и очень за него тревожится.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы меня накачивали под завязку болеутоляющими и седативами. Ты же знаешь, как я это ненавижу! — расстроенный собственной обездвиженностью Джон обнаружил, что вместе с нервным состоянием вернулась и дрожь.  
— Джон, я все понимаю, — в голосе друга слышалось беспокойство. — Но ты сейчас на грани и в большом напряжении. Уровень твоей раздражительности и правокачательства значительно выше в сравнении в тем, что я наблюдал у тебя раньше в таком состоянии, в основном, когда ты испытывал боль. Кроме того, твоя тревожность становится экстремально высокой.  
— Но...  
— Джон, пусть она даст тебе то, что прекратит боль, а ты поспи, — попросил Шерлок.  
— Но я не... я не хочу спать... Эй, стойте!  
Джон внезапно осознал, что его начинает затуманивать новая порция морфия, а в трубке прозвучал грудной смешок:  
— Она воспользовалась тем, что ты отвлекся?  
— Черт. Да. Шерлок...  
Но друг снова его прервал:  
— Нам ничто не мешает поговорить попозже, и ты знаешь, что Мюррей без тебя никуда не денется.  
— Я... но... — Джон вздохнул. Ему достаточно было лишь одного взгляда на полковника Харрисона, чтобы понять: тот ему не помощник. — Ладно.  
— Хорошо. А теперь отдыхай и напиши мне, когда проснешься. Я надеюсь, что ты будешь спать, Джон, — серьезно прозвучал баритон Шерлока.  
— Ладно. Я постараюсь, — Джон еще раз вздохнул и потом попрощался. Он понимал, что так действительно будет лучше, но он не хотел...  
Медсестра взяла шприц с лекарством и ввела препарат в капельницу, и все мысли Джон растворились в небытие.

* * *

Следующие дни слились в одно расплывчатое пятно. Большую часть времени Джон проводил у постели Мюррея и писал свою часть отчета по исполненной миссии. Кроме того, его уже вызывали на инструктаж по соблюдению секретности, и он знал, что ему предстоит еще несколько таких после возвращении в "Кэмп Бастион".  
Состояние Мюррея медленно улучшалось. Оно не было еще настолько стабильно, чтобы везти его в "Кэмп Бастион", но теперь он уже мог сколько-то держаться в сознании и перестал нуждаться в дыхательной трубке. И в первое такое утро Джон впервые смог с ним нормально поговорить.

* * *

_— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — поинтересовался Мюррей. Его голос был слаб, но взгляд — сосредоточен и ясен._  
_— Ну, не мог же я оставить все веселье тебе, — усмехнулся в ответ Джон._  
_Мюррей смерил его сердитым взглядом, и Джон смягчился._  
_— Я увидел имена наших ребят среди убитых и раненых в статье о британском отряде, который попал в засаду. Вы с Уилкинсоном числились как пропавшие без вести. Я понял, что это означает, — вспоминая это, Джон подавил дрожь. — Два дня я избегал этой темы, но потом Шерлок заставил меня об этом заговорить. Я немного рассказал ему о своем прошлом — как был в спецотряде вместе с тобой, и как меня подстрелили. Это помогло ему понять статью и связать ее со мной. И он поехал со мной на похороны... — Джон умолк, осознавая, что Мюррей еще ничего не знает._  
_— Кто?_  
_— Капитан Эванс._  
_— Черт, — Мюррей отвернул лицо._  
_Джон отчетливо видел, что тот хочет узнать, кто еще погиб, но не может заставить себя спросить. И он стал рассказывать дальше: как к ним с Шерлоком после церемонии подошел полковник Харрисон, как они все вместе искали и исследовали информацию, и как он подал запрос на участие в спасательной миссии._  
_Пока они разговаривали, у Джона звякнул мобильник, сообщая о новой смс. Джон вытащил из кармана телефон, взглянул на экран, и улыбнувшись, положил его на ближайший столик._  
_— Кто..._  
_— Шерлок, — ответил Джон на недовысказанный вопрос. — Ему не нравится, что я уехал. Не знаю, что его брат сотворил с моим телефоном, но я получаю от Шерлока смс и даже могу ему позвонить. Не сомневаюсь, что мой мобильник уже никогда не будет таким, как прежде._  
_Мюррей слабо улыбнулся и подкинул Джону пару вопросов о его жизни в Лондоне. Этого хватило, чтобы тот заглотил наживку и начал плести красочные истории, отвлекая солдата от пережитого._  
_Джон позволил себе расслабиться и понадеялся, что друг постепенно задремлет и встанет на дорогу к выздоровлению._  
_А потом все эти надежды полетели к черту._

* * *

Джон прохромал наружу из полевого госпиталя и направил стопы к своей койке. Усевшись на край, он безучастно уставился в пол. Практически вся команда, с которой он уходил в миссию, уже расформировалась — кто-то вернулся к своему отряду, а кто-то отправился к месту нового назначения. Сегодня утром отбыл и полковник Харрисон.  
Единственное, чего хотел Джон — это быть рядом с Мюрреем, но он ничего не мог сделать сверх того, что уже делали врачи и медсестры. Теперь все зависело от организма.  
Потаращившись какое-то время в пол, Джон потряс головой, осознавая, что все равно не сможет заснуть, хотя не спал с предыдущей ночи. Почувствовав резкую боль в плече и верхней части спины, он понял, что напряжен всем телом. Сражаясь с эмоциями, он поднял подбородок и стиснул зубы, замедляя ускорившееся дыхание.  
Почувствовав, что в кармане загудел мобильник, Джон извлек его и провел по экрану пальцем, чтобы увидеть сообщение.  
**Середина дня, а я ничего от тебя не слышал. Ш**  
Через пару секунд пришло еще одно. И еще.  
**У тебя все нормально? Ш**  
**А у Мюррея? Ш**  
Четвертая смс прилетела по пятам трех предыдущих.  
**Ты на пути в "Бастион"? Ш**  
Джон вздохнул и провел по лицу рукой. Он сунул мобильник в карман рубашки, схватил выданную в госпитале трость и с усилием поднялся на ноги. Прохромав через весь лагерь, он нашел укромный уголок под одиноким деревом, дававшим хоть чуть-чуть тени. Жара стояла такая, что его сразу бросило в пот, но он все равно ощущал, что где-то во внутренностях словно застрял кусок льда.  
Джон вытянул из кармана телефон и начал составлять ответную смс Шерлоку. Но после первых букв, его пальцы замерли. Он не мог, не знал, как выразить словами происходящее. Смс — это чересчур обезличенно.  
Не давая себе времени хорошенько подумать над тем, что делает, Джон удалил весь текст, и глубоко вздохнув, набрал знакомый номер.  
Все напряжение прошедшей миссии и событий последних дней внезапно вырвалось на свободу, и когда голос друга произнес его имя, Джона неожиданно накрыло шквалом эмоций.

* * *

— Джон?  
— Шерлок, — голос Джона звучал сдавленно и сломлено.  
Шерлок напрягся уже в тот момент, когда увидел вспыхнувший на экране номер Джона. Они не говорили с того дня, когда Джон вернулся из своей миссии, а Шерлок настоял, чтобы он прислушался к советам медиков. После этого они лишь перебрасывались между собой смс-ками. И хотя Шерлок не знал, что заставило Джона сейчас позвонить, он не мог представить себе, что это что-то хорошее.  
— Джон? — снова позвал его по имени Шерлок, уже не скрывая своего волнения.  
Минуту или две с другого конца линии доносилось лишь неровное, судорожное дыхание.  
— Я... мне очень жаль, Шерлок, но сегодня мы не уедем в "Кэмп Бастион". И я не... я не знаю, сколько еще пройдет времени, прежде чем... Мюррея станет возможно перевозить.  
Последние слова были настолько наводнены эмоциями, что напряжение Шерлока резко скакнуло вверх.  
— Что произошло? — спросил он. — Ты же говорил, что ему становится лучше.  
Джону понадобилось время, чтобы совладать с собой, но Шерлок был терпелив. Он, сам не понимая откуда, знал, что само его присутствие на другом конце провода помогает другу успокоиться. Джон писал, что остальные члены группы уже разъехались, так что Шерлоку было понятно, что на базе оставался один лишь Мюррей.  
И он понимал, что, как бы ему сейчас ни хотелось вернуть друга домой, тот желает отойти от постели Мюррея не больше, чем если бы на больничной койке был сам Шерлок.  
— У него развилась инфекция. Системная. Само по себе это неудивительно: у него столько ран, и он так долго пробыл в плену, но у него поднялась опасно высокая температура. Врачи сейчас накачивают его всевозможными антибиотиками и прочими препаратами, чтобы обуздать лихорадку. Его накрывают охлаждающимися одеялами, делают спиртовые обтирания, а я... ничем не могу помочь. Я _хуже_, чем бесполезен.  
Шерлок различил в расстроенном голосе Джона истощение и беспомощность. Он наморщил лоб. Как вообще помогать на таком расстоянии? Будь Джон рядом, он бы первым делом напичкал его чаем и какой-нибудь едой и заставил поспать, и только потом позволил что-нибудь делать.  
_А, ну конечно. Можно догадаться, что он не отходил от постели друга с тех пор, как вернулся из миссии._  
— Джон, когда ты в последний раз спал?  
— Вчера днем вздремнул пару часов около Мюррея. Подумал, что ему становится лучше... и пропустил ухудшение! — голос Джона был полон муки. — Нельзя было спать, я бы смог поймать момент перемены. Я думал, что самое трудное уже позади, и мы вот-вот начнем готовить Мюррея к транспортировке.  
— Джон, ты не можешь винить себя в этом. Не после того, на что ты ради него пошел. И ты это _знаешь_.  
Единственным ответом ему стал глубокий вздох Джона, запнувшийся подобием всхлипа.  
— Не хочешь вернуться к себе? Я могу побыть с тобой на телефоне, — предложил Шерлок, удивляясь самому себе, что готов сделать это для друга.  
В ответ он услышал только "я не могу".  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то тебя застал, — заявил Шерлок  
Он услышал в трубке слегка истеричное хихиканье, которое Джон придушил и ответил:  
— А... вот поэтому я тебе и позвонил. Ты и без моих слов знаешь, что я думаю.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— И сейчас это к лучшему? Интересно. Временами ты говоришь мне выметаться из своей головы.  
Джон в ответ издал только невеселый смешок.  
— Можешь рассказать мне, что произошло — и происходит — подробнее? — спросил Шерлок. — То есть, я знаю, что высокая температура — это плохо, и что инфекция тоже плохая штука, но, если судить по твоему тону, то здесь есть еще что-то.  
— Ну, в общем, у Мюррея перед самым прибытием на базу произошла остановка сердца. Ее спровоцировал шок, случившийся, в основном, из-за обезвоживания и массивной потери крови. Слишком большая нагрузка на сердце.  
Шерлок закрыл глаза, как наяву вспоминая отчаянные попытки Джона спасти Мюррея и как тот рвался к нему, когда врачи кричали всем отойти перед дефибриляцией.  
— Я видел, — прошептал он.  
Джон тяжко вздохнул, словно постарев на годы.  
— Если не получится сейчас обуздать лихорадку и взять под контроль инфекцию, произойдет то же самое. Слишком большая нагрузка на организм и остановка сердца.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, почти как произошло с тобой... когда тебя подстрелили? — предположил Шерлок.  
— Да. Почти как со мной.  
Шерлок дал растечься молчанию и потом сменил тему.  
— Джон, нисколько не умаляя ситуации с Мюрреем... но... как ты сам? Я видел, как ты скатывался с утеса... и, кстати, как потрясающе отстреливался. Видел и твой "чертов знаменитый адреналиновый откат", как назвал его Харрисон, и как выглядит твоя рана, но... — Шерлоку было не скрыть свою растущую тревогу и напряжение, только не от Джона.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — прервал его Джон. — Я вывернул себе плечо, когда съезжал с обрыва и притормаживал, чтобы отстреляться. Одна пуля попала в спину — думаю, когда я бежал в укрытие. Я помню, что споткнулся — возможно, из-за этого, но я не уверен. Еще одна пуля попала в ногу — видимо, как раз в тот момент, когда Робертс выдергивал меня за валун. Все было настолько быстро, честно говоря, я даже ничего не почувствовал, — объяснил он. — Я думал, что плечо болит просто из-за растяжения. А правая нога, ну... наверное, где-то в глубине я неопределенно ощущал, что она болит, но списывал все на предыдущее ранение. Левой ноге потребовалась всего пара-тройка повязок на порезы и ссадины. Это ерунда. На правой рана глубокая, но лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Ее пришлось зашивать, и на восстановление потребуется некоторое время, поскольку немного повреждены мышцы голени. На левой руке пара царапин со времени моего спуска, когда я тормозил этой рукой, чтобы сохранить равновесие.  
— Но что с твоим плечом? — спросил Шерлок. — Ты избегаешь этой темы.  
— Ну да... в общем, для этого придется немного углубиться в историю. Когда меня в первый раз подстрелили, удар пули и травма были очень серьезны. Сперва врачи даже думали, что пуля пробила артерию, но мне невероятно повезло с тем, куда она меня ударила, — Джон сделал глубокий вдох.  
Шерлок весь подобрался.  
— Пуля раздробила мне ключицу, скользнула рядом с подключичной артерией, под углом отщепила мне край лопатки и на выходе сломала несколько ребер.  
Шерлок резко втянул сквозь зубы воздух, осознавая, как близок Джон был к тому, чтобы лишиться жизни. А он сам — к тому, чтобы так с ним и не познакомиться.  
— В этот раз пуля попала в бронежилет и сломала верхние ребра со стороны спины, часть из которых уже приходилось в прошлый раз собирать из осколков. Лопатка получила контузию, но обошлось без перелома. Рубцовая ткань шрама воспалилась, а напряженные вокруг нее мышцы только усугубили дело.  
Шерлок с минуту молчал и потом произнес:  
— Есть еще что-то.  
— Да, ты уже говорил.  
Шерлок услышал в голосе Джона намек на улыбку.  
— Когда меня в прошлый раз подстрелили, врачам пришлось делать операцию, чтобы собрать мне ключицу. На пластину, для прочности. И сейчас мне каждый день делают рентген, чтобы удостовериться, что винты нигде не ослабли, и нет повреждений от силы удара.  
— Джон... — Шерлок ужаснулся, осознав, что его голос заметно дрогнул. Он понимал, что Джон непременно это заметит.  
— Все хорошо, я клянусь тебе. Двигать плечом еще больно, но за прошедшие три дня стало намного легче. Я держу руку в слинге только для того, чтобы не забывать, что нельзя слишком активно этой рукой пользоваться, пока она не заживет получше. Все хорошо, Шерлок.  
Тот постарался подавить беспокойство.  
— Значит, вот почему ты становишься так осторожен при холодной погоде. И по этой же причине так многослойно одеваешься и носишь свои ужасные свитера.  
Джон хихикнул.  
— Они не ужасные. Они удобные.  
Шерлок не стал препятствовать протянувшемуся молчанию: оно говорило лучше слов и помогало Джону постепенно успокоить нервы.  
Через минуту и двадцать две секунды тот вздохнул:  
— Полагаю, теперь я уже смогу вернуться к себе.  
— Хорошо, — Шерлок улыбнулся. — И хотя бы попытайся немного поспать.  
— Да, да, я попытаюсь. — Джон снова вздохнул, и Шерлок услышал, как он вскарабкивается на ноги и шипит, скорее всего, от того, что потревожил плечо.  
— И прими обезболивающее. Если ты будешь страдать, это ни тебе, ни кому другому не принесет пользы.  
— Мне не нужно...  
— Джон, — предупреждающе произнес Шерлок.  
— Ладно. Приму что-нибудь, — сдался Джон, четко понимая, что Шерлок от него не отстанет.  
— Хорошо. — Шерлок себе улыбнулся и, отбросив командирский тон, тепло произнес: — Иди спать, Джон. И держи меня в курсе насчет Мюррея.  
— Да, конечно, и Шерлок... спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Повесив трубку, Шерлок схватил ноутбук и устроившись на диване, принялся искать в сети информацию о системных инфекциях и лихорадке с высокой температурой, а так же об их воздействии на ослабленный организм, который еще подвергается серьезной нагрузке. Он хотел побольше узнать о том, что было перед глазами у Джона.  
Потом он схватил ноутбук доктора и стал искать информацию по операциям на плече, изучая анатомические диаграммы и осложнения огнестрельных ранений этой части тела. Он хотел знать, где именно пуля вонзилась в Джона.  
Он хотел понять. И больше того, он _нуждался в этом._

* * *

За следующие четыре дня друзья обменялись не одной сотней смс. Приличная часть из них была о том, как продвигается выздоровление Джона, а так же Мюррея. Другие же содержали подробности нового дела, которое Лестрейд наконец принес Шерлоку. Оно вынудило детектива покинуть дом, хотя ему по-прежнему недоставало рядом своего блогера.  
Не идеально, но отправлять Джону в смс все подробности, а так же фотографии мест преступления и самой жертвы, помогало Шерлоку привести мысли в порядок. А кроме того, он знал, что скармливая другу всю эту информацию, он помогает ему отвлечься.  
Джон пару раз задавал вопросы, упоминая кое-что, что увидел на присланных фотографиях, и это натолкнуло Шерлока посмотреть на дело несколько под другим углом, что в итоге и помогло ему раскрыть преступление.  
Детектив как раз собирался написать ему — или, может, даже позвонить — чтобы сообщить об исходе дела, как ему пришло смс от Джона.  
**Шерлок, если все сложится, мы с Мюрреем завтра утром вылетаем в "Бастион". Д**  
**Серьезно? Ш**  
**Да. Температура уже близка к нормальной, а инфекция под контролем. Не побеждена, но под контролем... наконец-то. Д**  
**Я рад, Джон. Ш**  
**Я тоже. Д**  
**А что там с делом? Д**  
**Раскрыто. Я как раз собирался тебе писать, чтобы сообщить об этом. Ш**  
**И как все случилось? Д**  
**Даже целиком и полностью пребывая в Афганистане, ты все равно остаешься проводником света. Ш**  
...  
...  
**Ты... когда ты в последний раз спал? Д**  
**Я серьезно. Твои вопросы и комментарий о фотографии помогли мне посмотреть на дело под другим углом. Ш**  
**Ты действительно мне помог. Ш**  
**Так. Я хочу подробностей. Рассказывай, как все было. Д**  
Шерлок пустился в рассказ о расследовании и своих дедуктивных выводах. Изумление и восхищение Джона были очевидны даже по смс. Наконец Джону пришла пора прощаться, но перед этим он пообещал, что скинет смс перед вылетом, и еще одно — сразу по приземлении в "Кэмп Бастионе".

* * *

Джон сидел у постели Мюррея и улыбался от уха до уха. Они с Биллом перебрасывались легкими шутками, и было так хорошо снова слышать его уже практически нормальный голос.  
К вечеру, после того, как они обустроились в ортопедическом отделении, к ним заглянул доктор и прошелся по всему тому, что предстояло пройти ноге и руке Мюррея по дороге к полному выздоровлению.  
Когда врач ушел, Джон поддразнил друга:  
— С таким количеством пластин и винтов, которые в тебе сидят, ты точно "соберешь" все металлодетекторы отсюда и до самого Лондона!  
— Ха! Да уж, спасибо что заметил. Только не то, чтобы ты сам их сейчас не "собрал"! Хотя если б не ты, у меня вряд ли бы вообще был такой шанс, — парировал Мюррей, и в его тоне слышалась благодарность.  
Джон попытался было отмахнуться, но Мюррей на это не купился.  
— Я знаю, что тебе не нравится это слышать. Но я _знаю_, кто влетел и откинул ногой то ведро, и кто убил парня, который... — он прочистил горло и продолжил: — Я знаю как минимум частично, что ты сделал, чтобы вытащить нас из пещер. И уже слышал о том, как ты скатывался вниз с обрыва. И делал СЛР. И игнорировал свои раны.  
— Как вообще...  
— Робертс тоже здесь, в "Кэмп Бастион". Он ненадолго заходил в то время, когда тебе пришлось отойти. И он сказал, что позже заполнит пробелы и расскажет подробности.  
— Вот черт! Не верь всему, что он нарассказывает. Ты же знаешь, как он любит приукрашивать правду, — попытался отбиться Джон.  
— Да, но тебе не обязательно было возвращаться, чтобы отправиться мне на спасение.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Ты же знаешь, что обязательно. Ты же вернулся. И потом помогал меня спасать, когда я схватил пулю. Когда я узнал, что ты в плену, то уже не мог сидеть сложа руки. Я должен был как-то действовать.  
Мюррей улыбнулся и никак это не прокомментировал. И притворился, что не заметил ответного вздоха облегчения.  
— И когда ты отправляешься? — спросил он потом.  
— Завтра утром меня вызывают на "разбор полетов" и инструктаж по обеспечению секретности. Все зависит от того, когда они закончатся и не будет ли у меня проблем из-за раскрытия информации, относящейся к государственной тайне... даже несмотря на очень... отредактированную версию. Надеюсь, я смогу убедить их, что того требовали обстоятельства. В тот момент мы пытались выбраться из туннелей, и я не представлял, что нас ждет впереди. И поделился информацией только с полковником Харрисоном.  
— Ага, и еще с Шерлоком и его братом, верно? — спросил Мюррей. И усмехнулся, поскольку Джон кивнул, потирая лоб.  
— Похоже, мне очень повезет, если меня выпустят оттуда живым, да? — пошутил Джон.  
Мюррей хихикнул и потом застонал.  
— Ой, да не смеши меня!  
Джон ухмыльнулся, радуясь, что тот вообще способен смеяться.  
— Я хочу вылететь на попутном завтра во второй половине дня, но может, придется прождать еще день. Я просто не знаю. — Джон провел рукой по волосам. — Я не хочу тебя оставлять, но мне все равно скоро придется возвращаться домой. Не знаю, на сколько еще времени я готов осмелиться предоставлять Шерлока самому себе.  
Мюррей засмеялся, несмотря на все попытки Джона объяснить, что ему еще повезло, что квартира до сих пор стоит на месте.  
Они какое-то время еще разговаривали, пока Мюррей в конце концов не заснул. Но Джон продолжал бодрствовать и наблюдать за другом, боясь перестать мониторить его состояние. Когда у него от усталости уже начали закрываться глаза, какая-то медсестра сжалилась и предложила ему лечь на соседнюю пустую койку. Джон осторожно на нее перебрался, подвигался, пока относительно удобно не устроил плечо и ногу, и стал задремывать, не отрывая глаз от лица своего спящего друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Команда человека с дефибрилятором, предшествующая команде "Разряд". Означает, что надо убрать руки с пациента и отойти во избежание удара током. — прим. пер.  
² СЛР — сердечно-легочная реанимация


	4. Chapter 4

**Несколько дней спустя**

Самолет Джона наконец приземлился в Хитроу и подрулил к посадочным воротам. Прячась за колонной, Шерлок нетерпеливо наблюдал, как из самолета начинают показываться пассажиры. Когда к зданию медленно потянулась цепочка семей и отдельных индивидуумов, Шерлок увидел, что из самолета выходят несколько солдат в полевой форме. Они приостановились у ворот, видимо, желая договорить друг с другом. Женщина и высокий темноволосый мужчина отдали честь невысокому светловолосому солдату, и тот мгновенно ответил им тем же. Они снова перебросились словами, обменялись рукопожатиями и разошлись.  
Шерлок выбрал себе место с таким расчетом, чтобы когда Джон отделится от остальных пассажиров и двинется к зоне получения багажа и выходу из терминала, он направился прямо к нему. Так что, просканировав взглядом толпу, Шерлок явственно увидел лицо друга. Джон за время своего сравнительно недолгого отсутствия успел загореть под пустынным солнцем, но в его облике было еще что-то, что отличало его от себя прежнего.  
Шерлоку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это было. В парадной форме Джон был с головы до ног офицером. А в полевой — стопроцентным солдатом. На голове его красовался берет в цветах полка — синий с красным пером, и шел Джон четким, печатающим шагом, пусть и прихрамывая. А при прохождении через терминал его компактная сильная фигура, несмотря на невысокий рост, притягивала к себе взгляды.  
Он выглядел похудевшим. На лице отпечатались стресс и волнение, а морщинки вокруг глаз стали глубже от усталости и боли.  
Именно глаза друга привлекли внимание Шерлока после первых наблюдений. Джон был еще довольно далеко, но его глаза живо заблестели, когда он надеждой оглядел зал ожидания.  
Взгляд друга задержался на паре-тройке человек среди окружающих, и он сузил глаза. Шерлок оглядел тех, на ком сосредоточился Джон, и осознал, что это люди Майкрофта. Он про себя улыбнулся, гордясь, что Джон оказался достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы их заметить.  
Но продолжая наблюдать за ним, Шерлок увидел, как Джон вздохнул, и его плечи заметно поникли. Взгляд его, по-прежнему живой и ясный... опечалился. Другого слова не подобрать. Шерлок не понимал, в чем дело. Но потом Джон сунул руку в карман куртки, вытянул оттуда мобильник и посмотрел на экран. И только тогда Шерлок осознал, что Джон искал своего встречающего. Интересно, кого он мог ждать, если не...  
... конечно. Лестрейда.  
Если не считать, что насколько Шерлоку было известно, Джон с Лестрейдом не связывался, а сам Шерлок определенно не говорил инспектору, когда Джон прилетает.  
Тогда кто...  
У Шерлока завибрировал мобильник. Он чуть было его не проигнорировал, но потом все же решил взглянуть, не прекращая наблюдать за Джоном.  
**У тебя сегодня расследование? Д**  
Шерлок дважды перечитал смс. Моргнул и посмотрел на друга, который стоял с мобильником в руке, оглядывая зал аэропорта.  
_Возможно ли, что он ищет... меня? Он интересуется, есть ли у меня расследование... ну, полагаю, можно сказать и так, поскольку у меня есть загадка, которую я должен решить._  
**Да. Ш**  
Шерлок смотрел, как Джон опускает взгляд к мобильнику, чтобы прочесть смс. Через минуту тот захромал к высокому табурету около стола в стороне от толпы, поставил у ног рюкзак и сел. И затем выверенными движениями набрал ответ.  
**Я могу чем-то помочь? Д**  
Шерлок перевел взгляд на собственный мобильник и потом обратно на Джона. Потряс головой, пытаясь прочистить мысли. Он не понимал. Друг только что вернулся из зоны боевых действий, где был ранен.  
Он был очевидно измотан, не в состоянии спать во время перелетов. Плечо и ребра причиняли ему сильнейший дискомфорт. Он шел без трости, но нога все больше и больше затрудняла ему ходьбу.  
И он все равно предлагал свою помощь в расследовании?!  
Сжимая в руке мобильник, Шерлок смотрел, как Джон набирает еще одно смс.  
**Я только что приземлился в Хитроу. Куда тебе нужно, чтобы я приехал? Где мне с тобой встретиться? Д**  
Мобильник Шерлока просигналил, и он опустил взгляд на новое сообщение, которое прислал ему друг. Он нахмурился, глядя на экран, и не представляя, что на это ответить. Чуть поразмышляв, он огляделся вокруг. У него в голове возникла идея.  
**Оставайся там, где ты есть. Возможно, мне кое-что понадобится от тебя в аэропорту. Сейчас дам больше информации. Ш**  
Реакция Джона стоила всех минут ожидания. Джон выпрямился, оставив на столе мобильник, и сосредоточил свое внимание на снующих вокруг людях.

* * *

Спустя пять минут Шерлок направился к Джону, держа в руке бумажный стаканчик. Он приостановился неподалеку от друга, еще не знающего о его присутствии, потом сделал глубокий вдох и вошел в зону бокового зрения доктора.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Джон, — тот обернулся, на его лице отразилось удивление. — Как насчет чая? Он не так хорош, как твой, но лучший из того, что я смог достать в столь сжатые сроки, — на одном дыхании выпалил Шерлок.  
— Шерлок?! Что... как... Я думал, ты... — Джон смотрел на него в полном замешательстве.  
Сохраняя спокойствие, Шерлок с бесстрастным выражением выдержал этот взгляд и воспользовался возможностью в ответ изучить Джона. Он осознал, что печаль во взгляде друга исчезла. Глаза Джона снова блестели живостью, и оправившись от замешательства, тот выглядел теперь совершенно счастливым.  
_"Неужели он действительно ждал меня? Реакция на мое появление определенно подтверждает эту теорию. Сантименты. Чувства. Но какие? Слишком много вариантов, даже если речь о Джоне, которого я настолько хорошо знаю"._  
Джон тепло ему улыбнулся.  
— Ты ведь не только приехал, а уже околачиваешься здесь какое-то время, да? — спросил он.  
Шерлок наклонил голову.  
— Да, — он глубоко вздохнул, протянул Джону стаканчик с чаем и продолжил: — Я смотрел, как ты сходишь с самолета, но не хотел... стоять у выхода. — Шерлок до сих пор испытывал облегчение, что ему не пришлось этого делать. — Слишком много сантиментов, — он скорчил гримасу, и Джон засмеялся.  
Он с удовольствием принял чай и расслабился на своем табурете. Шерлок уселся на такой же с другой стороны стола. И теперь, оказавшись напротив друга, он заметил еще кое-что. Джон полностью расслабился в его присутствии, но в нем словно присутствовала какая-то хрупкость. И это заставило Шерлока занервничать, хоть он и не показывал этого Джону.  
— Тут ты прав. Кроме того, я получил целый "приветственный комитет", присланный Майкрофтом... хотя они, в отличие от тебя, не говорили "добро пожаловать домой", — ухмыльнулся Джон, и потом, опустив голову, глотнул из стаканчика.  
— О... он хорош, — Джон вздохнул. — Кажется, что британской армии должно быть под силу организовать приличный чай. Но я все это время пил только кофе — и по одной-единственной причине: клянусь, та коричневая бурда, которую они называют чаем, в жизни не видела ни одного чайного листика! — Джон снова вздохнул, делая еще глоток.  
Шерлок хихикнул при виде чистого наслаждения на лице друга.  
— Когда допьешь, почему бы нам не вернуться на Бейкер-Стрит, где ты сможешь заварить целый чайник? Я тоже со времени твоего отъезда не пил приличного чая.  
Джон резко вскинул на него взгляд.  
— А что с расследованием, которым, ты сказал, сейчас занимаешься? Нам надо над чем-то здесь поработать или за кем-нибудь или чем-нибудь проследить?  
— А. Да. Расследование, — Шерлок прочистил горло и внезапно очень заинтересовался окружающей толпой. — Оно, кажется... я... уже решил его.  
— Да? — Джон оживился и чуть подался вперед. — Расскажи поподробнее.  
Застыв в каменно-прямой позе и не переставая разглядывать толпу, Шерлок продолжил:  
— Оно касалось одного человека, который пытался определить, с какой стороны лучше подойти к своему другу. Другу, который на две недели уезжал в зону боевых действий, где его подстрелили... дважды, — осознав, что на последнем предложении в голосе стало сквозить напряжение, Шерлок постарался взять его под контроль. — Как я уже сказал, думаю, я решил эту проблему.  
Он рискнул бросить взгляд на Джона и увидел, что глаза друга светятся пониманием и юмором.  
— Дурень ты, — засмеялся Джон, и его голос переполняла нежность. — "Добро пожаловать домой" и стаканчик чая — это определенно превосходное решение. Я надеялся тебя увидеть... вскоре после приземления в Лондоне.  
Джон смолк, словно хотел сказать еще что-то, но передумал. Интересно, что?  
_"Он думал, что меня совершенно не заинтересует его возвращение? После всей нашей смс-переписки и телефонных звонков, он до сих пор чувствует неуверенность в нашей дружбе? Я думал, что только я..." _Шерлок оборвал мысли в этом направлении. _"Почему Джон так сомневается? Из-за какого-то моего поступка? Или это что-то в его прошлом?"_  
Джон же легко произнес:  
— А Лондон, похоже, решил поприветствовать прекрасным холодным дождем мое возвращение из сухой горячей пустыни, — уголок его рта дернулся вверх. — Самое то, если хочешь вернуться на Бейкер-стрит без ломоты в конечностях, — Джон жестом показал на руку и ногу.  
— Тогда пойдем, пока погода совсем не испортилась. Сегодня весь дом в нашем распоряжении. Миссис Хадсон до завтра у сестры. Так что тебе придется довольствоваться едой, которую вызвался припасти для нас Анджело.  
Джон просиял.  
— Звучит великолепно! Давненько я не ел итальянской кухни. Хотя... — Джон умолк, словно в чем-то засомневавшись. — Эм... не уверен, что хочу куда-то идти поесть.  
— О, это не проблема. Он сказал позвонить, когда мы доберемся до квартиры, и тогда он пришлет Билли с едой, — увидев колебания друга, Шерлок понадеялся, что это поможет Джону расслабиться. И сразу испытал облегчение от его реакции.  
— Идеально! — воскликнул Джон. — Умираю как хочу залезть под горячий душ.  
Шерлок поднялся на ноги и подхватил рюкзак Джона.  
— Готов?  
Джон храбро кивнул и встал. И хоть он пытался это скрывать, но Шерлок заметил, как Джон болезненно передернулся, пока хромал к ближайшей урне, чтобы выбросить опустевший стаканчик. Они развернулись и направились к выходу, и Шерлок намеренно пошел рядом слева, чтобы не дать никому задеть больное плечо Джона.  
Судя по слабой улыбке, друг понял его маневр, но не сказал ни слова, только осторожно засунул левую руку в карман куртки, чтобы проще было ограничивать ее движения, и пошел в ногу с Шерлоком. Тот сократил шаг и пошел медленнее, чтобы Джону было легче попадать в темп.  
Идя рядом с Джоном, пусть даже и пострадавшим, Шерлок ощущал, что все наконец становится на свои места. И, вскидывая руку, чтобы поймать такси, он позволил себе небольшую улыбку.

* * *

Смирившись с неизбежным, Джон откопал свою старую трость и медленно похромал вниз по лестнице. Горячий душ немного разбередил рану на ноге, но обретенное ощущение чистоты более чем того стоило. Впервые за несколько недель чувствуя, что обрел крупицу покоя, Джон позволил себе расслабиться в окружении привычных вещей и запахов.  
Но у входа на кухню он резко остановился и с открытым ртом уставился на кухонный стол. Стол, который был совершенно чист от каких-либо экспериментов, и который Шерлок сервировал для ужина настоящими тарелками, столовым серебром и... это же тканевые салфетки?  
Медленно переступив порог, Джон закрыл рот при виде довольной улыбки Шерлока, и потом аккуратно положил на стол с противоположной стороны свой пистолет, завернутый в мягкую ткань.  
— Сколько у нас до ужина? — спросил он.  
Шерлок изучил его лицо и сказал, что примерно двадцать минут.  
Джон кивнул — времени на желаемое ему хватало.  
Расправив на столе тряпицу, Джон начал разбирать пистолет. И, отчетливо ощущая, что Шерлок совсем рядом и за ним наблюдает, он вынудил себя целиком сосредоточиться на своей задаче.  
— Почему ты этим занимаешься? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Мне надо снова вычистить свое оружие. Сейчас, когда я уже далеко ото всех песков, я хочу убедиться, что в пистолете ничего не осталось. В общем-то, оружие делают так, чтобы оно могло справиться с чем угодно. Но я хочу убедиться, что выбравшись из Афганистана, я вытряс весь Афганистан из своего пистолета, — Джон не стал поднимать глаз на Шерлока, чтобы оценить реакцию.  
Он надеялся, что ему не придется объяснять. Убрать в шкаф подальше парадную форму, спрятать армейские ботинки и полевой камуфляж, вдумчиво почистить оружие — ему это было нужно. Это был его способ подвести черту и напомнить себе, что теперь все кончено.  
И по тому, как Шерлок тихо сел рядом, Джон решил, что, возможно, тот понимает.

* * *

Поглощая за ужином еду и слушая, как Шерлок рассказывает обо всем, что происходило в его отсутствие, Джон медленно осознавал, что действительно вернулся домой. Немного отъев от своей порции, он отодвинул тарелку. Взял кружку с чаем и запил таблетки, припасенные им в кармане халата.  
В ответ на острый взгляд Шерлока он просто покачал головой.  
— Очень вкусно, но больше в меня не лезет. Я съел достаточно, чтобы принять болеутоляющее и антибиотик, но на большее пока не способен.  
Поняв, что решение Джона твердо, Шерлок встал и отнес тарелки на кухонную тумбу, после чего переложил оставшуюся еду в контейнеры и убрал в холодильник. К тому времени, когда он вернулся, Джон уже подтянул на левой ноге пижамную штанину и начал снимать повязки.  
— Спасибо, — благодарно откликнулся он, когда Шерлок сходил в ванную, вытащил из-под раковины аптечку и принес ее, положив на ближайший столик.  
Детектив шлепнул его по рукам.  
— Дай, я сделаю. В паре мест тебе будет трудно дотянуться.  
Джон откинулся назад и позволил другу осторожно отлепить марлю, продезинфицировать повреждения и нанести мазь с антибиотиком, после чего заново все забинтовать.  
Но когда Шерлок потянулся к правой ноге, Джон его остановил.  
— Подожди, пожалуйста. Я хочу сначала устроиться поудобнее. — Он не был уверен, что готов показать Шерлоку эту рану. Внутренности завязались узлом, и Джон попытался подавить внезапное беспокойство.  
Шерлок согласился, и Джон, приняв его помощь, поднялся и пересел в свое кресло в гостиной. Он ненавидел эту начавшую разгораться внутри тревогу. В последний раз он ее испытывал, когда в первый раз насовсем вернулся из Афганистана.  
Однако, когда Шерлок подкинул в камин дров, Джон ощутил, что невольно расслабляется — он согрелся, да и обезболивающее начало действовать.  
Наконец Джон посмотрел на расположившегося напротив друга. Шерлок сидел в кресле, скрестив под собой ноги и уперев локти в колени, кончиками пальцев легонько касаясь губ. Из-под занавеси кудрявых волос на Джона смотрели поблескивающие в свете каминного пламени серебристые глаза.  
И Джон с изумлением обнаружил, что этот изучающий взгляд действует на него расслабляюще. Он немного поерзал, покомфортнее устраивая плечо, и в свою очередь изучил Шерлока.  
Он заметил, что у Шерлока слегка дрожат руки, хоть он и пытался это скрыть, сжав вместе ладони. Кроме того, лицо друга осунулось, скулы еще больше заострились, а косточки виднеющихся из-под манжет запястий сейчас выделялись резче обычного. Темные полукружья под глазами тоже говорили лучше любых слов. Друг ел и спал все это время не больше самого Джона.  
Джон ухмыльнулся удивлению в глазах Шерлока, когда тот осознал, что Джон тоже его "читает" и делает свои дедуктивные выводы. Но пока Шерлок держал свои наблюдения при себе. И позволяя другу себя "читать", Джон мог только догадываться, что тот видит и какие делает выводы.  
Понимая, что больше откладывать нельзя, Джон произнес:  
— Ладно, давай. Вперед, — он жестом показал на раненую ногу. — Только помни, что все выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле.  
И он откинулся в кресле, глядя, как Шерлок опускается на пол и осторожно кладет его ступню себе на ногу. Детектив аккуратно закатал пижамную штанину и обнажил повязку, до сих пор влажную после душа.  
— Джон, ты всегда говорил мне, что после душа не стоит ходить в старой повязке, ее надо сразу менять, — с укором поднял взгляд он.  
— Я знаю... и именно так должен был поступить, — вздохнул Джон, чувствуя, что настроение резко начинает падать. — Но честно говоря, я все последнее время достаточно наплевательски к этому относился.  
Шерлок ничего не сказал, но с беспокойством наморщил лоб. Джон почувствовал, как прохладные пальцы ловко и осторожно разматывают бинты и обнажают скрывавшуюся под ними повязку. Джон закрыл глаза, не желая видеть лицо Шерлока, когда тот увидит рану. Пуля прошла сквозь мягкие ткани голени, немного повредив мышцу и только. Но из-за того, что Джон столько времени ходил и бегал, не зная о своем ранении, к моменту начала лечения там уже начала развиваться инфекция. Врачам пришлось сделать дополнительный разрез, чтобы как следует прочисть и дренировать рану. Сейчас плоть уже скрепляли швы, но было очевидно, что рана была намного серьезнее, чем он изначально говорил.  
Шерлок стянул последний слой повязки и смог наконец рассмотреть рану. У него сорвалось дыхание. Он чуть передвинулся, чтобы получить получше обзор, и покачал головой.  
— Джон, — выдохнул он. — Вот почему ты принимаешь пероральные антибиотики.  
— Да. Ничего, все нормально. Или будет нормально. — Джон устало протер лицо, сел чуть попрямее и вытянул шею, чтобы взглянуть на рану. — Наверное, лучше какое-то время подержать ее открытой, не бинтовать сразу, — он снова откинулся на спину и слегка застонал. — Черт, как же я устал.  
— Лучше сказать "вымотан", — заявил Шерлок. — Ты почти две недели жил на самом минимуме еды и сна. Тебе и несколько дней в таком режиме даются трудно, так что сейчас ты довел свой организм практически до предела. Кроме того, ты пережил сильнейший умственный и эмоциональный стресс.  
Джон стрельнул взглядом на Шерлока и снова уставился на огонь.  
— И? Какие из этого выводы? — Джон внезапно почувствовал себя слишком раскрытым и беззащитным, и еле сдерживался, чтобы не сбежать в свою комнату.  
Руки Шерлока на его ноге слегка напряглись — лодыжка Джона так и лежала у него на коленях. Друг явно увидел желание Джона сбежать. И, не сдерживая, но и не отпуская, Шерлок явственно показывал: он хочет, чтобы Джон остался.  
Шерлок снова заговорил, осторожно и тщательно подбирая слова:  
— Скоро ты обнаружишь, что впал в черную меланхолию. Ты... ты уже начинаешь в нее впадать... И у тебя будет потребность спать дни напролет, — Шерлок нахмурился. — И тебе придется противостоять очень тяжелым кошмарам.  
Джон судорожно вздохнул, закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла.  
— Верно по всем пунктам. Это покажется странным, но я мог задвигать все в сторону до того, как добрался сюда. А теперь, когда я снова сижу в своем кресле, все разом на меня навалилось.  
— С чего бы этому быть странным? Это твой дом и безопасное место... даже если со мной в придачу... — последние слова Шерлока прозвучали немного сухо, поскольку Джон приоткрыл один глаз, взглянул на него и грубовато-отрывисто хохотнул.  
— Почему ты не можешь сейчас расслабиться, если ты уже вернулся домой после всего пережитого? — спросил Шерлок.  
В его голосе слышалось честное желание понять. Джон открыл оба глаза и уставился в потолок, пытаясь подобрать слова тому, что он сам только начал осознавать.  
— У меня никогда не было места, которое я по-настоящему ощущал бы домом, — Джон чувствовал, что голос начинает дрожать, но заставил себя не останавливаться. — Я никогда не жил там, где можно бы было безопасно расслабиться. До настоящего времени. Даже... даже когда... я был ребенком, наш дом не был... не был безопасным местом, где можно было опустить броню. Так что я никогда не имел возможности... вот так... расслабиться.  
Его голос стал резче.  
— До меня никому не было дела — ни семье, ни друзьям... очень давно. Я не... я... Меня... меня никогда не встречали... в аэропорту, когда я приезжал на побывку... даже когда меня демобилизовали по ранению, — прошептал он.  
— Вот почему ты так удивился при виде меня, — осознал Шерлок. — Значит, я был прав. Ты надеялся, но всерьез не ждал.  
Джон услышал в его голосе нотки тщательно скрываемой ярости. Он опустил взгляд на друга, который так и сидел, откинувшись на пятки, и держал его ногу у себя на коленях, Джон увидел, что глаза Шерлока потемнели от кипящего гнева. За него.  
— Мне жаль, Джон, — только и пробормотал Шерлок. Но эти простые слова передали Джону все, что ему нужно было услышать.  
Он слабо кивнул, не в состоянии произнести ни слова из-за вставшего в горле кома, и стиснул подлокотники кресла. Ощущая, что глаза начинает жечь, Джон вновь отвернулся и слепо уставился на языки пламени.  
Джон понимал: Шерлок видит, что он на грани слез. Сильнейшее напряжение последних недель, усталость и полетевшее в тартарары настроение — все они внесли свой вклад и выдавали больше, чем он намеревался изначально открыть.  
Он ощутил, как Шерлок осторожно снял его ногу со своих коленей и опустил ее на пол. Не в состоянии встречаться с ним взглядом, Джон продолжал смотреть на огонь. Он услышал, как друг поднялся на ноги, а потом ощутил легкое прикосновение к здоровому плечу.  
— Никуда не уходи. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Джону удалось слабо кивнуть, и он почувствовал, как Шерлок слегка пожал его плечо, а потом его присутствие растворилось. Джон изо всех сил попытался справиться со своими эмоциями, но неожиданное сопереживание Шерлока свело на нет все усилия. Он поднес ко рту дрожащую руку, пытаясь заглушить рвущийся сквозь все защиты всхлип, и ничего не смог поделать с покатившимися по щекам предательскими слезами.

* * *

Спустя некоторое время Джон услышал, что Шерлок идет по кухне в гостиную. Он сжал переносицу и с силой потер глаза. И с парой глубоких, судорожных вдохов, попытался взять себя в руки.  
За его спиной Шерлок спросил:  
— Твоему плечу ведь сейчас больше поможет тепло?  
— Да, — Джон откашлялся и продолжил. — Оно, как минимум, немного расслабит мышцы.  
— Хорошо, — Шерлок обогнул кресло Джона. — Я взял на себя смелость положить на твою кровать дополнительное одеяло и включить электрогрелку. У тебя в комнате в данный момент довольно холодно. — Шерлок опять опустился на пол и положил ногу Джона себе на колено, для лучшего обзора подложив под нее подушку. — А к ноге после перевязки лучше приложить холод и поднять повыше?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Да, наверное. Она отекшая, и воспаление еще не прошло. После целого дня ходьбы и этого сидения в самолетах... — он не закончил.  
— Как только мы разберемся с твоей ногой, я принесу наверх еще подушек, — заявил Шерлок.  
Его ловкие пальцы стали осторожно наносить мазь с антибиотиком на воспаленно-красную рану, а Джон тем временем помалкивал. Он не знал, что сказать.  
Нетипичное внимание Шерлока и его готовность позаботиться стали для Джона настоящим сюрпризом. Он думал, что увидит Шерлока, самое раннее, когда вернется в квартиру. И что придется варганить себе ужин, прежде чем валиться в постель. Он просто не мог поверить, что так ошибался.  
Джон знал, что часть того, что он чувствует — это отходняк от стресса после миссии. Но оказаться единственным центром внимания Шерлока было уже чересчур. Приятно, но совершенно неожиданно и непривычно.  
И потому Джон оказался совсем не готов к облегчению, которое он испытал, выйдя из своей обычной роли того, кто заботится. Оно потрясло его до глубины души своей силой.  
Он осознал, что не чувствовал на себе заботы с тех пор, как умерла бабушка, ему тогда было девять. Отец умер, когда ему было четырнадцать, и перед самым поступлением в университет, не стало и мамы. А Гарри... она уверенно шла по стопам отца навстречу алкоголизму.  
У него были друзья — такие, как Стамфорд или однокашники, с которыми он учился и тусовался. Ребята в футбольной команде. Но по-настоящему близких друзей у него не было, пока он не поступил на службу в армию и не познакомился на боевой подготовке с Биллом Мюрреем. Потом весь отряд вместе с Биллом стал для него семьей. И когда его подстрелили и отослали обратно в Лондон, он думал, что никогда уже не найдет ничего подобного.  
Но здесь, в этой квартире; с человеком, которого большинство считало безумцем, фриком или психопатом, Джон обрел дом. Невозможно, но этот уникальный гений отчего-то счел, что Джон стоит того, чтобы ради него попытаться научиться быть другом. О, у них было много фальстартов и недопониманий, но Шерлок не прекращал попыток. Казалось, он почему-то хотел научиться.  
Джон слегка покачал головой, видя сейчас перед собой как раз пример тех стараний. Он решил, что надо сохранить это в памяти... на будущее, когда взорвется кухня, и он снова испытает сомнение в намерениях Шерлока.  
Шерлока, который сейчас склонял голову над его ногой и хмурил лоб в концентрации. Языки пламени танцевали отсветами на темных кудрях и придавали лицу теплый оттенок, пока друг сосредоточенно и аккуратно приклеивал на место марлевую повязку. Шерлок ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд Джона и поднял глаза. Его руки на минуту застыли, а взгляд задержался на Джоне, вбирая в себя все детали. Джон не противился. Он слишком устал, да этим вечером он уже раскрылся настолько, что его не волновало, что еще может прочитать в нем Шерлок.  
Глаза друга были полны беспокойства. Джон сумел выдавить слабую невеселую улыбку, и Шерлок вновь согнулся над его ногой.  
Джон откинул голову на спинку кресла, ожидая, пока Шерлок прибинтует повязку, чтобы она никуда не съехала, и чуть не заснул. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что Шерлок уже закончил.  
Джон моргнул, посмотрел снизу вверх на Шерлока и осознал, что тот протягивает ему руку, явно предлагая помочь встать.  
Джон на мгновение заколебался.  
Шерлок с некоторым раздражением посмотрел на него:  
— Знаешь, иногда все-таки надо принимать помощь. Она не превращает тебя в беспомощного. На самом деле, это последнее слово, которым я бы стал описывать тебя, Джон Ватсон.  
Шерлок говорил настолько решительно и уверенно, что Джон не сумел найти в себе сил заспорить и напомнить, сколько раз он бывал беспомощным за последние пару недель.  
Судя по выражению глаз друга, тот знал, о чем Джон думает, и уже подготовил аргументы, чтобы опровергнуть каждое слово.  
Джон не стал ничего говорить; просто, потянувшись, ухватился за руку Шерлока и позволил ему поднять себя на ноги. Его слегка шатнуло, и рука Шерлока помогла ему восстановить равновесие. Джон попытался было потянуться к трости, но Шерлок бросил на него сердитый взгляд, и осторожно обхватив за талию, помог подняться по лестнице, подставляя свое плечо в качестве опоры.  
К тому времени, когда они совместными усилиями осторожно опустили Джона на постель, тот уже дрожал от усталости. Шерлок помог ему подложить в нужном месте под плечо грелку. Потом очень осторожно подложил под ногу Джона разнокалиберные подушки так, чтобы на рану ничего не давило, но нога оставалась приподнятой. И примотав к ней холодный компресс, накрыл Джона теплым одеялом, а сверху дополнительно еще тонким.  
— Лед нельзя держать дольше... — начал было Джон, но Шерлок его прервал:  
— Знаю, не дольше двадцати-тридцати минут — Шерлок подтянул к кровати офисное кресло Джона и уселся в него. — Я прослежу за тем, чтобы вовремя его снять, — Шерлок потянулся и выключил стоявшую на столе настольную лампу.  
Свет из приоткрытой двери высвечивал с одной стороны его лицо, и можно было разглядеть, что он съехал в кресле и положил ноги на край кровати.  
— Ты... ты можешь... уйти ненадолго... если ты хочешь... пока не придет время снимать лед, — предложил Джон. Он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок уходил, но одновременно не желал, чтобы тот чувствовал себя обязанным здесь сидеть.  
Он не смог в темноте определить, какая эмоция мелькнула на лице друга.  
— Я уйду, если ты хочешь. Но я бы предпочел на некоторое время остаться, если тебя это не беспокоит, — ответил Шерлок.  
Джон поерзал, перенося вес на правый бок, чтобы снять с противоположного плеча нагрузку.  
— Нет, останься, пожалуйста, если... хочешь. Только едва ли я буду хорошей компанией... и того не особо стою, чтобы... — окончание фразы утонуло в зевке Джона.  
— Я как раз на это рассчитываю. Тебе нужен сон. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы не передержать лед, и заодно выключу грелку, — голос Шерлока зазвучал значительно тише. — Джон, ты всегда обо мне заботишься. Я хотел бы ответить тем же.  
Джон судорожно вздохнул, вновь ощущая подступившие слезы.  
— Хорошо. Но если заскучаешь, пожалуйста, на мне не экспериментируй, — попытался пошутить он.  
Уже проваливаясь в подушки и уплывая из мира сознания, он услышал резонирующий смешок друга.  
— Я никогда бы так не поступил, Джон. По крайней мере, во время твоего сна, — в голосе Шерлока слышался намек на улыбку.  
Джон попытался было ему ответить, но уже слишком далеко уплыл в сон и смог выдавить из себя только невнятное бормотание, после чего полностью проиграть эту битву.  
В последнюю минуту, прежде чем совсем отключиться, он успел уловить слова друг  
— Ты стоишь больше, чем ты думаешь, Джон.

* * *

Шерлок смотрел, как Джон проигрывает битву со сном и наконец расслабляется, позволяя себе заснуть. Детектив испытал сегодня сильное облегчение, когда его друг сошел с трапа самолета. Но чем больше времени Шерлок проводил с Джоном, тем сильнее поднималось в нем беспокойство.  
Он покачал головой, думая о выносливости этого человека. После пережитого за последние пару месяцев, Джон демонстрировал признаки стресса и напряжения до степени спонтанных эмоциональных вспышек.  
Но сегодня вечером у него впервые проявились признаки срыва. С того момента, как Джон сошел с трапа, Шерлок начал ощущать нечто, чему не мог дать определения. Когда дело доходило до эмоциональных проблем, он, как правило, их не понимал и полагался на помощь Джона. Но сегодня он интуитивно чувствовал, что Джон едва держится и надломлен, и с ним нужно вести себя бережно.  
И, видимо, Шерлок поступил где-то верно, поскольку, когда стены Джона пошли трещинами, тот позволил Шерлоку увидеть часть своего внутреннего надлома. При этом, даже почти целиком лишившись возможности фильтровать собственные слова и мысли, друг не прекратил разговаривать и не ушел, как порой раньше делал. Он настолько доверился Шерлоку, что предоставил уникальную возможность увидеть, что творится у него в душе.  
И когда стало чересчур — когда Джон не смог справиться с такой душевной обнаженностью — Шерлок понял, что в данном случае, действительно стоит отступить и дать другу немного пространства. Он хорошо сознавал, что остатки самоконтроля Джона держатся на честном слове, и для него будет слишком тяжело восстанавливать самообладание при Шерлоке.  
Впрочем, оставив его одного, Шерлок направился к лестнице. Он не хотел уходить далеко на случай, если Джону что-то понадобится, но хотел, по крайней мере, дать ему немного побыть одному. Поэтому Шерлок решил подготовить его комнату, зная, что сырость и холод плохо отражаются на ранениях Джона.  
Донесшийся из гостиной приглушенный звук заставил его застыть с ногой на первой ступеньке. Шерлок медленно повернулся — чтобы, незаметно для Джона, хотя бы частично увидеть его лицо. Он увидел стекающие по щекам слезы, услышал еще один полувсхип, увидел сразу зажавшую рот руку, и отметил напряженно сжавшиеся челюсти, когда другу наконец удалось восстановить самообладание.  
И тогда Шерлок пошел наверх, чтобы подготовить комнату друга.  
Он понимал, что Джон сейчас чувствует себя раненым и "обнаженным" — уязвимым до такой степени, какую он обычно никому не показывал. Двухнедельная афганская миссия потребовала от него запредельного напряжения как физических, так и моральных сил.  
Но кроме этого она еще вытащила на поверхность воспоминания о травме, которую Джон перенес во время своего прошлого пребывания в Афганистане. Шерлок мог лишь предполагать, что там произошло. Он надеялся, что Джон ему расскажет, но понимал, что это может еще сильнее подорвать и без того хрупкое душевное состояние обычно такого сдержанного друга.  
По всему этому — от эмоциональной реакции Джона до неуклюжих попыток Шерлока ему помочь и дать утешение — было очевидно, что никто раньше не попытался возвращать Джону его заботу, которую он так бескорыстно распространял на других. Во всяком случае, хоть сколько-то продолжительное время. Джон сам это признал, к вящему удивлению Шерлока.  
Удивление превратилось в шок, когда Джон раскрыл, почему не ожидал увидеть Шерлока в аэропорту. Детектив едва сдержал гнев при мысли о возвращавшемся в Лондон Джоне, которого никто не встречал. Особенно, после того, тот получил ранение и был демобилизован по инвалидности. Шерлок испытал благодарность своему отчаянному желанию увидеть друга, которое заставило его приехать в аэропорт.  
Шерлок аж замер, когда осознал, что Джон считает их квартиру своим первым настоящим домом. Он знал, что Джону в равной степени нужны были стабильная жизнь и ощущение собственной нужности, а так же острый азарт погони. Но обнаружить, что Джон, среди прочих равных, нашел стабильную жизнь именно с ним, да еще в их квартире, где Шерлок регулярно экспериментирует и что-то взрывает...  
У Шерлока никогда не было никого, кто бы так ему доверял.  
Он потер рукой лоб. От попыток все это понять он заработал головную боль.  
Отследив время, он откинул одеяла ровно настолько, чтобы снять пакет со льдом с ноги Джона. Друг так глубоко спал, что даже не шевельнулся. Шерлок убрал со лба Джона повлажневшие прядки, и склонившись над ним, выключил грелку.  
Шерлок снова устроился в своем кресле и подумал о мелькнувшем у Джона выражении, когда он перевязывал ему ногу. По лицу друга можно было прочесть, что он расслабился и целиком отдался заботе. Шерлок вспомнил тепло и облегчение в его глазах, когда он перестал цепляться за свою броню.  
Шерлок задумался обо всем, что узнал о Джоне за то короткое время, что прошло с его возвращения из спасательной миссии. Джон вновь и вновь удивлял Шерлока разными малостями, которые добавляли все новые грани к его характеру. И каждая новая подробность оставляла больше вопросов, чем ответов. Шерлок уверен был лишь в двух вещах. Первое: Джон — великолепный и завораживающий. И второе: Шерлоку он никогда не наскучит.

* * *

Шерлок сидел с Джоном, пока не удостоверился, что, по крайней мере, одна фаза "быстрого сна" прошла без кошмаров. Удовлетворенный, что теперь друг проспит еще, по меньшей мере, двенадцать часов, Шерлок выскользнул из спальни и спустился вниз.  
Он окинул взглядом гостиную, собрал разложенные медицинские принадлежности и, сложив их в аптечку, убрал обратно под раковину. Потом зашел в свою комнату, переоделся в халат и пижаму и прошлепал назад в гостиную.  
Устроившись на диване, он растянулся по весь рост, закрыл глаза и вошел в Чертоги. Там он быстрым шагом направился к комнате, выделенной специально для Джона, и распахнул дверь. И поразился количеству информации, которая теперь находилась в этих стенах. Всего несколько недель назад здесь было заметно пустовато. А теперь понадобится несколько часов, чтобы все разложить и каталогизировать.  
Шерлок собрал в тома то, что уже успел обработать, а остальное аккуратно разложил по папкам, чтобы позже разобрать и тоже собрать в тома. На стенах комнаты появились снимки Джона — запечатленные мгновения жизни. И среди них теперь были не только "Доктор" и "Друг". К ним добавились и навечно запечатлевшиеся в памяти Шерлока "Солдат" и "Снайпер". И еще "Герой".

* * *

Оглядевшись и убедившись, что все разобрано, Шерлок удовлетворенно щелкнул пальцами и покинул комнату, а затем и Чертоги. И не успев еще раскрыть глаз, он сразу ощутил перемену в комнате.  
— Майкрофт.  
— Шерлок.  
Шерлок повернул голову и открыл глаза: брат сидел чуть поодаль, в кресле Шерлока, и слегка покручивал в руках зонт.  
Майкрофт кивнул в сторону лестницы:  
— Как он?  
— Измотан и крепко спит. В данный момент. — Шерлок взял мобильник, чтобы взглянуть на время. — И должен проспать еще, как минимум, часов восемь или около того. Я планирую заставить его поесть и несколько часов пободрствовать, прежде чем он опять ляжет.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это станет триггером к новым кошмарам.  
— Да, Майкрофт. Я в курсе, — резко сказал Шерлок и поднялся на ноги. Гордо шествуя на кухню, он заставил себя проявить вежливость и предложить брату чай.  
Тот, отказавшись, вздохнул:  
— Я пришел сообщить, что несмотря на мои старания, нам не удалось сохранить какие-либо аудио или видеозаписи спасательной операции. Как не удалось и отыскать какую-либо информацию о татуировке, виденной Джоном.  
— В таком случае, удачно, что все это у нас все есть вот здесь, — Шерлок постучал себе по лбу и указал на лоб брата.  
— Очень удачно, — согласился Майкрофт. — Сохранил в Чертогах?  
— Разумеется.  
Шерлок уселся в кресло Джона, и сузив глаза, изучил лицо Майкрофта.  
— Это не единственная причина, — заявил он.  
Майкрофт снова вздохнул, избегая смотреть в глаза. Он уставился на огонь и понизил голос, хотя Джон в данный момент спал, да и разделял их целый пролет лестницы.  
— После завершения суда я потерял след Мориарти.  
— Прошло уже больше шести недель! С твоими-то обширными ресурсами, ты наверняка должен был что-то про него накопать, — Шерлок боролся с разрастающимися внутри недовольством и раздражением.  
— Только слухи и слухи слухов, ничего определенного. Он что-то планирует. Я услышал достаточно, чтобы понять: грядет что-то грандиозное, и очень скоро. Но я не представляю, что это будет, и насколько оно может застать нас врасплох, — Майкрофт посмотрел ему в лицо, и Шерлок не смог уловить в глазах брата никаких-то намеков на ложь или фальшь.  
Шерлок испустил вздох:  
— Сообщи мне, как только что-то узнаешь.  
— Да. Конечно. Было рискованно давать ему такую личную информацию. Ты же знаешь, что он просто одержим тобой, — в голосе Майкрофта слышалось предупреждение.  
— Я отлично об этом осведомлен. Мне лишь нужно проявлять осторожность, пока ты его не отыщешь, — заявил Шерлок. И подумал о кое-каких планах, которые уже начал претворять в действие.  
— Мне не нравится эта игра, Шерлок.  
Не знай он Майкрофта, Шерлок бы решил, что тот говорит... нервно... обеспокоено?.. Отбросив эту мысль, он ответил:  
— Это не игра. Для меня. Уже нет.  
Он сложил ладони "домиком" и кончиками пальцев коснулся губ.  
— Когда получишь информацию и будешь пересылать мне, постарайся задействовать в качестве передаточного звена Джона. Это важно. Он должен твердо усвоить, что мы с тобой до сих пор "на ножах". То, как мы объединились во время его афганской миссии, должно закрепиться у него в голове как редчайший случай.  
И прежде, чем брат успел хоть что-то ответить, Шерлок наградил его серьезным взглядом.  
— Так будет лучше. И ты это знаешь. Как только Мориарти использует ту информацию против меня, реакция Джона станет еще более достоверной.  
— Я знаю, Шерлок. Мне это не нравится, но я знаю, — слегка качнул головой Майкрофт. — Кроме того, у нас редко настолько сходятся цели, чтобы мы готовы были действовать сообща.  
Шерлок согласно хмыкнул.  
Майкрофт плавным движением поднялся и потянулся к своему пальто, которое он повесил на офисное кресло.  
— Мне пора. Позаботься о нем, Шерлок.  
— Пока, Майкрофт, — в голосе Шерлока слышался легкий намек на нетерпение.  
Он услышал, как брат еще раз вздохнул, повернулся и зашагал вниз по лестнице. И только услышав, как хлопнула парадная дверь, Шерлок позволил себе расслабиться.  
Он покачал головой, думая о последних словах брата. Конечно, он позаботится о Джоне. Именно по этой причине он сказал Майкрофту дать Мориарти информацию, которой тот так жаждал. Шерлок надеялся, что удерживая на себе внимание Мориарти, он сможет не дать Джону попасть на линию огня.  
Закинув полученную от брата информацию в дальний уголок разума для последующей сортировки, Шерлок сосредоточился на настоящем — и треволнениях ближайших дней. Первоочередная задача, это помочь Джону разобраться с его проблемами.  
Шерлок поднялся, схватил со спинки джонова кресла плед, и завернувшись в него, улегся на диван, чтобы, пока тихо, поспать сколько получится. Он не хотел уходить к себе на случай, если Джону что-то понадобится.


	5. Эпилог

Через две недели нога Джона зажила настолько, что он уже почти не хромал. Правда, плечо и ребра еще оставались чувствительны, и приходилось беречь левую руку, движения которой были пока ограничены. Но, тем не менее, он вполне способен был бегать и мог справиться с пистолетом, поскольку стрелял всегда с правой. И это было хорошо, поскольку несколько дней назад ему уже выдалось бежать вслед за Шерлоком за каким-то преступником.  
Кошмары стали слабее и реже. Шерлок был невероятно внимателен и пробовал разные способы будить Джона, либо уводить его в более нормальный сон.  
После первого "сонного" марафона почти пятнадцати часов кряду, Джону едва удалось прободрствовать четыре часа, и он задремал в своем кресле. Шерлок отправил его в кровать, но после двух экстремально ярких и реалистичных кошмаров, в одном из которых он начал швырять предметами через всю комнату, Джон уже кротко позволил Шерлоку твердой рукой отвести его вниз по лестнице. Как только Джону удалось успокоиться, Шерлок удостоверился, что тот принял еще обезболивающего, и провел его через кухню к себе в комнату.  
Джон сначала пытался уклониться, но Шерлок настаивал, что другое помещение с иной обстановкой и запахами могут восприниматься иначе. Он решительно расположился в кресле у изголовья кровати, указал Джону на последнюю и сказал ложиться. Джон лег, неохотно откинулся на подушки, натянул до подбородка теплое одеяло Шерлока и сам удивился, как быстро провалился в сон. Удивительно, но это работало, и Джон проспал почти десять часов безо всяких сновидений или воспоминаний.  
В следующий раз почувствовав наваливающуюся усталость, Джон настоял, что будет спать у себя. Шерлок вздохнул и через пару минут отправился наверх следом, неся с собой плед со спинки дивана. Шерлок накинул его поверх теплого одеяла Джона, подтянул вверх и укутал друга по самые плечи. И когда Джон в следующий раз рывком сел на постели посреди кошмара, ощущение грубой шерсти и знакомые запахи помогли ему несколько быстрее вернуться в реальность.  
И каждый раз, когда он вот так просыпался, Шерлок маячил где-то поблизости, ожидая, пока Джон не выдохнет его имя. После этого он обычно садился на кровать, предлагая Джону свое уверенное присутствие или неловкое объятие, пока не ослабевал мчащийся по венам ужас.  
Джон испытывал бы за это стыд, но только Шерлок утром никогда не упоминал, что было ночью, и его отношение к Джону ничуть не переменилось. И Джон, в конце концов, успокоился и просыпаясь от кошмара, теперь чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, поскольку точно знал, что Шерлок где-то здесь рядом.  
А в последнее время, когда сны Джона начинали заполнять кровь и вода, повстанцы с ножами и туннели, в них медленно начинала вплетаться прекрасная музыка и вытягивать Джона из кошмаров в спокойный сон.  
Шерлок без лишних слов заботился о Джоне и делал так, чтобы тот получал все, что нужно, без лишней требовательности или властности со своей стороны. И при этом еще ухитрялся оставаться привычно-раздражающим самим собой. Джон не представлял, как Шерлоку это удавалось, или что внезапно сделало его таким эмоционально-проницательным (по крайней мере, в отношении Джона... с Лестрейдом и его командой детектив вел себя как всегда), но в любом случае, он испытывал благодарность.

* * *

Стоя в аэропорту Хитроу, Джон с нетерпением ждал, когда самолет подрулит к посадочным воротам.  
Левой рукой он успокаивающе обнимал миниатюрную брюнетку, а на правой — низко, на бедре — держал маленькую темно-русую девочку. Малышка сжимала в руках мягкого мишку, положив голову на плечо Джона. Рядом с брюнеткой стоял темноволосый подросток — вид у него был подчеркнуто безразличный, но его выдавали сведенные брови и опущенные по бокам, сжатые в кулаки руки.  
Наконец самолет подкатил к воротам, открыл двери и начал выпускать пассажиров. Сначала показалась пожилая пара с тростью и ходунками, и когда они прошли дальше, Джон увидел, как кто-то толкает к выходу инвалидную коляску.  
Вот оно.  
Наконец-то.  
Плечи Джона облегчено расслабились — он увидел знакомое лицо друга, и его черные, обыскивающие толпу глаза.  
Услышав рядом задушенный всхлип, Джон успокаивающе сжал плечо женщины:  
— Иди к нему, Вики. Иди.  
Предлагать дважды не пришлось, женщина практически побежала и упала на колени около инвалидной коляски. Потом нежно и осторожно обвила руками раненое тело мужа и спрятала свои слезы в его форменной военной рубашке.  
Подросток сделал движение подойти следом, но Джон положил ладонь ему на руку.  
— Дай им минутку, Уилл, ладно?  
Уилл кивнул и напряженно застыл на месте, ожидая своей очереди. Джон посмотрел на него, едва веря, насколько тот вымахал. Он положил руку Уиллу на плечо и был вознагражден: подросток судорожно выдохнул и чуть прислонился к его руке.  
— Я не ожидал увидеть столько... повязок — сказал он.  
Джон понимал, что Уилл хочет правды и в ней нуждается, несмотря на то, что речь идет о его отце.  
— У него множественные переломы руки, потребовалась операция. В ноге тоже сломаны кости — пришлось поставить пластину, чтобы зафиксировать один из переломов, и нужно будет поставить еще, как минимум, одну, чтобы точно срослось правильно. Кроме того, у него сломаны ребра. Это основное, но очевидно, что не все, и мы позже об этом поговорим, — Джон глянул на младшую сестру Уилла у себя на руках, и Уилл понимающе кивнул.  
На глазах Джона, парнишка сделал глубокий вздох, собираясь с духом.  
— Уилл, я знаю, что тяжело видеть своего отца таким. Но он выжил. Мы смогли определить его местонахождение и спасти. Он перенес множество операций. А теперь он дома и в безопасности, и он _поправится_. Особенно теперь, когда с ним его близкие.  
Уилл кивнул и двинулся вперед, поскольку мать наконец выпустила из рук отца, поднялась на ноги и пошла рядом с инвалидной коляской, которую покатили к встречающим.  
Уилл неловко остановился перед коляской и запереминался с ноги на ногу. Отец сказал ему что-то — Джон не расслышал, что — но потом Уилл опустился на колени, и Джон услышал сдавленное "пап", когда тот опустил голову на плечо отца и позволил себе слезы.  
Тепло улыбаясь, Джон стоял, держа на руках малышку, но когда Уилл поднялся на ноги, он спустил девочку с рук:  
— Беги к своему папуле, Мари.  
Мари посмотрела на Джона снизу вверх широко раскрытыми глазами, и когда он улыбнулся ей, с легким кивком ответила:  
— Холосо, дядя Джон.  
Она побежала вперед, и отец, несмотря на мокрое от слез лицо, расплылся в широкой улыбке. Мари встала к нему вплотную, насколько позволяла инвалидная коляска, и он погладил ее забинтованной рукой по волосам и лицу. Она что-то ему сказала, и он, сдерживая слезы, улыбнулся, принимая из протянутых к нему ручек мягкого мишку и надежно засовывая его за пазуху.  
После чего его взгляд перешел от лиц близких к поискам друга.  
Глядя на объединившуюся семью, Джон ощутил в горле ком. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как близки они были к тому, чтобы встречать гроб, а не инвалидное кресло.  
Вики сменила стюарда в управлении коляской и подвезла мужа к Джону.  
Солдат стер улыбку с лица вместе со слезами, насколько мог, выпрямился в коляске и по-военному отдал честь.  
— Капитан Ватсон.  
Отдав честь в ответ, Джон позволил себе расплыться в улыбке, которую друг тут же вернул.  
— Капитан Мюррей.  
— Джон, — улыбка Билла стала шире, и Джон приблизился.  
Билл потянулся к нему, и Джон осторожно обнял его одной рукой, хорошо зная об обширных ранениях друга.  
— Господи, Билл, ты все-таки выбрался, — выдохнул он. — В кой-то веки я очень рад, что ты, болван, настолько упрямый. — Несмотря на то, что они виделись, Джон не смел поверить, что друг — в безопасности, пока тот не вернулся в Лондон.  
Они оба засмеялись, разнимая объятия и не стыдясь слез.  
— Рад тебя снова видеть, Джон, — сказал Билл и коротко глянул на большой и многолюдный зал аэропорта. — Но с какой стати здесь вокруг сплошняком агенты в гражданском?  
— Серьезно, что ли? — Джон замер, его глаза сузились.  
_"Опа. Кто бы за этим ни стоял, у него будут большие неприятности. Я уже видел этот взгляд", — _ухмыльнулся себе Билл, поскольку Джон вытер лицо, резко развернулся и зашагал к ближайшей камере видеонаблюдения.  
Джон встал перед ней и многозначительно-сердито в нее уставился. И буквально через пару минут Билл заметил, что агенты начали медленно расходиться в стороны, покидая ближний радиус. Он потряс головой, глядя, как Джон идет следом за ними, и агенты начинают отступать к выходу из аэропорта.  
— Зачем это было? Кто они?  
— Старший брат моего соседа по квартире слегка перебарщивает с гиперопекой. И она, похоже, распространяется и на меня, — фыркнул Джон.  
— Твоего соседа по квартире... Шерлока Холмса?  
— Единственного и неповторимого, — Джон улыбнулся.  
— И где он? — поинтересовался Билл. Он думал, что Холмс появился рядом с Джоном, как только он встретится со своими родными.  
— Я заключил с ним что-то вроде сделки. Он практически закатил истерику, что хочет прийти. Я напомнил ему, что здесь ожидается значительное количество сантиментов, и это почти убедило его отказаться, но потом он все равно попытался заявить, что это не станет проблемой, — Джон вздохнул. — Единственная причина, почему его здесь нет, в том, что я пообещал ему, что он сможет встретиться с тобой, как только ты немного подлечишься. И... может, даже пригрозил смертью, если он все-таки сейчас встрянет.  
— Ему это не понравилось, да? — засмеялся Билл.  
— Совершенно, — улыбнулся в ответ Джон. — Настолько, что я сейчас очень, очень удивлен его сдержанностью.  
— А почему он так жаждет со мной встретиться? Я вроде не делал ничего особенного, — Билл с явным замешательством посмотрел на Джона.  
— О, не начинай, или я начну перечислять, что именно ты делал, — пригрозил Джон.  
Вики захихикала, увидев, что муж закатил глаза.  
— Как я уже говорил, в последний месяц Шерлок, кажется, очень заинтересовался моим прошлым, — Джон подавил дрожь, вспоминая обо всем, что за это время произошло. — А поскольку ты — его часть, поэтому Шерлок заинтересовался и тобой тоже, — сообщил он, словно поставив точку.  
Билл знал этот тон. Но так же знал, как через него пробиться. Как только он осядет дома и чуть отдохнет, они с Джоном сядут и как следует поговорят.  
Когда они наконец добрались до выхода из аэропорта, Джон испытал прилив благодарности. Но, выйдя на улицу, он на секунду закрыл глаза, и помотав головой, испустил вздох. Он мог бы догадаться.  
У Билла тоже на секунду отвалилась челюсть при виде длинной, глянцево-черной машины, которая на холостом ходу их ожидала у тротуара. И рядом с ней, облокотившись о дверцу, стоял ни кто иной, как единственный в мире консультирующий детектив.  
— Шерлок, мне казалось, я тебе говорил, что... — с заметным раздражением начал Джон.  
Шерлок просканировал взглядом компанию, впитывая заметные только ему детали.  
— Шерлок, — предупредил Джон. — Нет. Просто нет. Держи свои наблюдения при себе.  
Уголки губ детектива приподнялись в небольшой улыбке, он повернулся и распахнул дверцу. Джон увидел, что салон настолько просторен, что внутри для всех хватит места.  
Шерлок жестом пригласил в машину Вики, Уилла и Мари. Все трое вопросительно посмотрели на Джона, но когда он кивнул, без слов скользнули в машину.  
Озадаченный такой нетипичной для детектива сдержанностью, Джон перевел на него взгляд, а Шерлок, обогнув его, подошел к инвалидной коляске Билла и очень осторожно подкатил ее ближе, чтобы Джону было легче помогать ему перебираться в салон.  
Поймал глазами взгляд Шерлока, Джон без слов передал "спасибо" и сосредоточил свое внимание на человеке в инвалидной коляске.  
— Давай, Билл. Пересадим тебя. — Билл заерзал в коляске, пытаясь помочь Джону, но тот отстранился и сердито на него посмотрел. — Держи руку прижатой к телу, и бога ради, позволь уже _мне_ сделать самое сложное. Тебе и без того будет достаточно больно. Не упрямься, этим ты только хуже делаешь!  
Джон услышал за спиной сдавленное фырканье Шерлока, но решил его проигнорировать. Он изо всех сил старался сделать перемещение друга в машину как можно более безболезненным, но совсем не бередить раны было никакой возможности. Даже несмотря на дополнительную помощь Вики, до сидения Билл добрался с посеревшим лицом и едва дыша, а его лоб и волосы промокли насквозь от холодного пота.  
У него частил пульс, и Джону не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы понять, какую боль тот испытывает. Шерлок исчез куда-то вбок с инвалидной коляской, но моментально вернулся с медицинской сумкой Джона в руках.  
— Спасибо, Шерлок. Я так торопился, что даже не подумал, что она может понадобиться, — Джон знал, что Шерлок услышит в его голосе облегчение.  
— Увидимся в квартире, когда почувствуешь, что готов вернуться. Если что, в багажнике лежит сумка с вещами на одну смену, — мягко произнес Шерлок. И потом, наклонившись к дверце, привлек внимание сидевших рядом Билла и Вики. — Рад был возможности с вами увидеться, пусть и кратко. Капитан Мюррей, не стоит слишком упираться, когда за вами приглядывает Джон Ватсон. Как я выучил на собственном горьком опыте, он собаку съел на перековывании всех протестов в нечто противоположное,— и улыбнувшись слабо, но искренне, он добавил: — Хорошего дня.  
С этими словами Шерлок выпрямился и кивнул Джону.  
— Шерлок...  
— Машина с водителем будет в твоем распоряжении, пока ты не решишь вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Но Шерлок... — бормотнул Джон. Он шагнул и поймал детектива за рукав пальто. — Почему... что это все значит? — наконец выговорил он. — Это необычно даже для тебя. Только не говори, что ты сделал это просто, чтобы несмотря на все мои протесты, встретиться с Биллом.  
Шерлок обернулся. Его глаза излучали неожиданно незнакомый накал... и эмоции.  
— Это было, чтобы несмотря на все твои протесты, встретиться с Биллом, — чуть ухмыльнулся Шерлок и потом отвел взгляд на снующую вокруг толпу. — Не могу представить, чтобы поездка на такси очень благотворно сказалась на его здоровье.  
Когда он вновь повернул голову к Джону, его глаза были закрыты, и Джон не смог ничего в них прочесть.  
— Поезжай, позаботься о своем друге и его семье. Увидимся, когда ты вернешься.  
Наверное, Джону показалось, что слово "друг" Шерлок произнес с некоторым напряжением в голосе. "_Не может же он беспокоиться, что теперь Билл вернулся и... Не после того разговора несколько недель назад_", — Джон покачал головой, отбрасывая эту мысль.  
Шерлок пронзил Джона очередным проницательным взглядом, несомненно, читая, о чем он думает, и резко развернувшись, стремительно растворился на уличной толчее.  
Изумленно качая головой, Джон забрался в машину и захлопнул дверцу. Предусмотрительная забота Шерлока согрела его теплом. И немного обеспокоила. Да, все уже возвращалось к норме, и Шерлок давал Джону необходимое пространство, когда оно требовалось, но тут... тут он определенно прыгнул выше головы.  
Назвав шоферу адрес Мюрреев, Джон посмотрел на друга, с закрытыми глазами безвольно сгорбившегося на сидении. В нем мгновенно включился доктор, и он сразу отметил явную боль на лице Билла, и волнение Вики, которая наблюдала за своим мужем.  
Джон открыл сумку и вытащил шприц.  
— Нет, Джон. Я не...  
Но Джон оборвал его, не дав закончить:  
— Билл, ты же слышал, что сказал Шерлок. Дай мне разок о тебе позаботиться. Этого укола хватит только на то, чтобы довезти тебя до дома и устроить с удобствами. "Тяжелая артиллерия" пойдет в ход позже.  
Билл только вздохнул и смирился с мыслью, что некоторое время над ним будут хлопотать — хотя не то, чтобы он был против после всего пережитого.  
Джон смотрел, как лицо друга расслабляется — начал действовать морфий. Улыбнувшись Вики, Джон убрал шприц в медсумку и откинулся на сидении, устраиваясь поудобнее на время поездки.  
Потом он вытащил телефон и набрал смс:  
**Шерлок, спасибо, что ты все это организовал. Д**  
...  
**Скольких дел Майкрофта нам это будет стоить? Д**  
**Трех. Ш**  
...  
**Четырех. Ш**  
**Есть еще что-нибудь, что мне следует знать? Мы еще что-то ему должны? Д**  
**Не хочу об этом говорить. Ш**  
**Серьезно? Д**  
...  
**Шерлок? Д**  
**Не сейчас. Ш**  
...  
**Всегда пожалуйста, Джон. Ш**  
Вздыхая и улыбаясь, Джон убрал телефон. Его затопили эмоции, когда он посмотрел через салон на Билла. Просто не верилось, что им так удивительно повезло.  
Джон отвернулся и слепо уставился в окно, за которым Лондон постепенно начали сменять пригороды.

* * *

**Шерлок? Ты не спишь? Д**  
...  
...  
**А почему ты бодрствуешь так поздно? Ш**  
**Я не в состоянии спать. Д**  
...  
**Кроме того, я хотел дать отдохнуть Вики. Следующей ночью ей придется самой заботиться о Билле. Днем я вернусь домой. Д**  
**Точно? Ты ведь только вторую ночь там проводишь. Ш**  
**Билл очень неплохо держится. Ему нужно было выговориться, а мне — удержать его боль на приемлемом уровне. Сейчас и то, и другое сделано, и я могу ехать домой. Д**  
...  
**В понедельник им займется уже его собственный врач. А Вики — бывшая медсестра, она справится с уходом в остающиеся полсуток. Д**  
**Не думал, что ты можешь так быстро вернуться. Ш**  
**Не хочешь, чтобы я возвращался? Д**  
**Нет! То есть, я... хочу, чтобы ты снова был здесь... я про это. Ш**  
Джон улыбнулся. Он обожал, когда Шерлок начинал путаться в словах, даже по смс.  
**Так почему ты на самом деле не спишь? Ш**  
...  
**Снова кошмары? Ш**  
...  
**Джон? Это одна из тех вещей, о которых мне не следует спрашивать? Ш**  
**Нет, все нормально. Я... после того, как я послушал Билла, это немного усилило мои собственные кошмары. Д**  
**Прошлой ночью я даже от них проснулся и решил, что не стоит больше ложиться, если я не хочу перебудить весь дом. Д**  
**А. Что ж. Вероятно, вполне разумное решение. Ш**  
**А как ты сегодня продержался? Ш**  
**Вздремнул пару-тройку часов. Удалось обойтись без особых снов до самого вечера. Д**  
**Возможно, дело в шуме, который производят передвигающиеся по дому люди. Может быть, они дают тебе хорошую привязку к реальности, даже когда ты спишь. Ш**  
**Возможно, в чем-то ты прав. Д**  
Джон положил мобильник на подлокотник кресла и попытался вернуться к чтению. Но в конце концов сдался, опустил книгу на колени, и откинув голову на подголовник, устремил взгляд в окно. Он вспомнил, как Билл рассказывал о том, что ему пришлось пережить, подумал о тех неделях, что прошли с Баскервиля, и решил, что действительно очень хочет домой.  
Он слегка улыбнулся при этой мысли. Дом. Его новая нормальность. Жить с единственным в мире консультирующим детективом, раскрывать вместе преступления. Он не променял бы это ни на что в мире.  
После пары часов передышки телефон Джона звякнул новой смс.  
**Джон? Ш**  
**Да? Д**  
**Я тебя разбудил? Ш**  
**Нет. Д**  
**Чем ты занимаешься? Ш**  
**Читаю и каждые пару часов проверяю Билла. Д**  
**О. Ш**  
**Тебе что-то нужно? Д**  
...  
**Шерлок? Д**  
**Я в порядке. Ш**  
**Что случилось? Д**  
...  
**Говори, или я сейчас тебе позвоню. Д**  
**Я в порядке. Все в порядке. Ш**  
**Я сейчас пошлю к тебе Грега или позвоню миссис Хадсон... Д**  
...  
**Я не шучу. Если я позвоню, и ты не ответишь... Д**  
**НЕ НАДО! Я же сказал тебе: я в порядке. Ш**  
..  
**Ладно. Здесь слишком тихо. Ш**  
**Скучно или одиноко? Д**  
...  
**Шерлок? Д**  
**...и то, и другое... Ш**  
**Это ничего. Мне тоже. Д**  
...  
...  
**Даже с Биллом и его семьей? Ш**  
**Да. Я ведь говорил тебе: дом — это Бейкер-Стрит с моим безумным соседом и другом. Д**  
**О. Ш**  
...  
**Спасибо. Ш**  
Джон поднял брови. _Шерлок Холмс только что сказал "спасибо"?_  
**Шерлок, если у тебя нет дела, попытайся немного поспать. Д**  
**Наверное, стоит. Но только, если завтра к вечеру ты будешь дома. Ш**  
**Буду. Я обещаю. Д**  
Джон снова улыбнулся себе, представляя, как Шерлок, накручивая себя, беспокойно бродит по гостиной. Иногда тот был словно ребенок, которому требуются постоянные заверения, что все в порядке. И Джон понял, что совсем не против их обеспечивать.

* * *

Позже, следующим днем, Шерлок сидел в кресле напротив Джона и пытался изучать старое нераскрытое дело. Но обнаружил, что не может сосредоточиться. Глаза так и норовили отвлечься на изучение лица и позы друга, который читал какую-то книгу.  
Шерлок испытывал облегчение от того, что Джон снова дома. Он видел воссоединение Джона с Мюрреем и его родными и даже упростил другу возможность поехать с ними домой, но когда те покатили прочь от аэропорта, Шерлок ощутил, что внутри развергается пропасть. Разумом и логикой он понимал, что Мюррею требуется присутствие Джона, но испытал огромное облегчение, когда Джон написал ему, что к вечеру воскресенья вернется домой.  
У Шерлока скопилось к Джону столько вопросов. Он хотел знать все, о чем Джон говорил с Мюрреем, но пока не поделился с самим Шерлоком. Он хотел знать, прав ли он насчет того... что в период шестимесячного пробела в военном досье Джона, его, как и Мюррея, захватили в плен и... пытали. Кошмары после возвращения из миссии вкупе с тем, что желал — или не желал — говорить друг — все указывало в этом направлении.  
Джон поднял глаза от книги, на его лице была понимающая улыбка. Шерлок сразу опустил взгляд к папке с делом, что не одурачило Джона ни на йоту.  
— Пока никаких вопросов, ладно? — попросил Джон, отлично читая друга.  
Шерлок прикусил расстроенный вздох, хотя, судя по фырканью Джона, это тоже у него не особенно получилось. Он закатил глаза, по-прежнему притворяясь, что смотрит в папку у себя на коленях, а когда он опустил взгляд, Джон уже снова вернулся к чтению. Его поза была расслабленной, а лицо в свете каминного пламени — открытым и спокойным.  
Шерлок изучал его еще пару минут. И не обнаружил ни малейших намеков на притворство. Джон был доволен. Он смог отключится от всего, что произошло. И Шерлок заставил себя изгнать остатки _своего_ напряжения. Оно его отвлекало.  
Кроме того, у него в руках было нераскрытое дело, которое следовало изучить. Со свежей энергией залистав документы и фотографии, Шерлок внезапно увидел то, что не мог уловить раньше. С триумфальным воплем он вскочил на ноги, швырнул на пол папку, предварительно выдернув из нее фотографии, и раскинул их на столе.  
— Шерлок! — Джон вцепился в него. — Прекрати скакать по гостиной как гепард! И бросаться этими фотографиями. Я не хочу это все убирать, когда ты закончишь.  
Шерлок махнул от него рукой, другой набирая смс Лестрейду. И когда тот сразу не ответил, с ворчанием ему позвонил.  
— Лестрейд! Кошка! Что? Нет... нет! Нераскрытое дело Портера. У служанки была кошка. Конечно, важно. Все место преступления усыпано кошечьей шерстью. Нет. Ладно! Я принесу его утром.  
С отвращением уронив мобильник на стол, Шерлок плюхнулся назад в свое кресло.  
— Грег не счел, что в десять часов вечера ему требуется эта информация? — спросил Джон.  
— Нет, сказал, что она может подождать до утра, раз уж ждала почти восемь лет.  
Джон засмеялся, и Шерлок наградил его сердитым взглядом.  
— Я только что решил ему дело и теперь должен ждать до завтра!  
Джон со смешком вернулся к своей книге, и в гостиной упала тишина. Ее нарушало лишь потрескивание огня в камине, звуки перелистываемых страниц да приглушенный шум уличного трафика. Шерлок растянулся в кресле, полуприкрыв глаза, и сознательно отложил в сторону все тревоги. Завтра он сможет снова в них погрузиться.  
А пока он решил позволить себе тихий момент мира и спокойствия и желал как следует им насладиться.

* * *

Он не знал, что чуть больше, чем через неделю Мориарти сомкнет вокруг него свою сеть  
Он не знал, что в итоге окажется на крыше Бартса и будет вынужден прощаться со своим первым и единственным лучшим другом.  
Он не знал, что ему предстоит вынести три года ада, прежде чем он наконец обнаружит, что _сам_ возвращается домой.


End file.
